


【GGAD】Gotcha

by Qingo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Albus Dumbledore, M/M, Top Gellert Grindelwald, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingo/pseuds/Qingo
Summary: ＊三强争霸赛au＊ABO世界观，GA/DO，会有车＊烂俗O装A梗，被GG发现然后激情嘿嘿嘿的故事，短篇＊私设如山，不要问，全部都是私设，经不起考究＊文风有些沙雕，博君一笑，开心就好





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ＊三强争霸赛au  
> ＊ABO世界观，GA/DO，会有车  
> ＊烂俗O装A梗，被GG发现然后激情嘿嘿嘿的故事，短篇  
> ＊私设如山，不要问，全部都是私设，经不起考究  
> ＊文风有些沙雕，博君一笑，开心就好

1.

阿不思·邓布利多的两瓣嘴唇是浅玫瑰色，勾勒唇峰的线条凸显饱满的唇珠，衬着面颊两团长久伴随他的红晕。它们的出现常是意味着阿不思此刻的愉悦，也许是被甜食包围的时候，织毛衣的时候，或是沾了金粉的羽毛笔在他的指挥下抖动的时候。

例如现在，盘里喷出的冰淇淋浆缠上他鲜红的舌头，残余的奶霜黏在唇尖，他却正忙着拉扯手中的软糖。阿不思的双颊红扑扑的，神情严肃，像是在研究一道凶猛的恶咒。

这位霍格沃茨的勇士怀揣着神圣的态度，极其专注地吃完餐后甜点，还不忘用餐巾优雅地拭唇。直到脸蛋上的两抹飞红褪得差不多了，他才听得见周围的声音。阿不思浅蓝色的明眸中装了一片湖，这时的湖面波光粼粼，有个俊朗狂放的金发少年模样映在其上，水花荡着涟漪哩。

霍格沃茨的学生们对此熟视无睹，贵客们的目光却从未在这位竞争对手中移开。

德姆斯特朗的成年Alpha们尖锐的眼神仿佛要割开阿不思的皮肉，吸吮他滚烫的血水。凌乱的信息素曾频频在阿不思面前炸成绚丽的烟花，而美人儿也只是掩着腺体挥动魔杖破碎了这般狂热的示爱。袍子下勾出的曲线叫那些人溃不成军，直到闪烁的火焰杯中喷出了阿不思·邓布利多的名字。

——哦，这位霍格沃茨的未来之星，最才华横溢的年轻巫师，屁股挺翘腰部细窄的漂亮男孩，是个Alpha。

 

残酷的事实仿佛一道惊雷劈醒了一大片人，其后果是纷纷劝退。既然离校一年，且年轻人血气方刚，确实要找位纾解情欲的固定伴侣，只是双A上了床也只有打架的份儿，不合适。

的确不合适。Alpha们视线落在衣料包裹下浑圆的两团软肉，滚动喉结如是想。

此时面对吸吮指腹上巧克力酱的阿不思和他的玫瑰嘴唇，这群曾经狂热的追随者仿佛听见什么东西碎了一地的声音。而霍格沃茨的学生们依然若无其事，除了低年级刚刚分化的小姑娘们的脸红心跳。

还有更若无其事的，比如德姆斯特朗的勇士盖勒特·格林德沃。

这位俊俏轻狂的少年的金鬈发泛着近乎流质的光，如点墨般的蓝眸偏深竟透出几分戾气来，薄唇锋利得有些刻薄，他健步踱入霍格沃茨礼堂的那刻便虏获了大批Omega的芳心。盖勒特迷人的信息素却散发残酷而暴虐的气息，与他风度翩翩的绅士气质截然相反。这样强烈的反差刺激让Omega们在尖叫声中几近腿软。

哦，差点忘了，我们现在想要强调他的特殊之处。他是德姆斯特朗里那群如狼似虎的Alpha中唯一一位对着阿不思·邓布利多的性感身段目不斜视视若无睹的家伙，若不是他的老校友跟他熟，他们简直要怀疑他那功能是不是出了问题。

 

不过，还好。盖勒特·格林德沃是个敏感的人，他原是用指节勾着垂落的发梢意兴阑珊地以目光扫荡着陷在晚餐中的霍格沃茨（不对胃口的食物使他毫无食欲），却敏锐地觉察到悄悄抛来的闪动的视线。他微微偏头，抬手撩起一边的碎发任意揉搓一把。

盖勒特·格林德沃从不怀疑阿不思·邓布利多在看他。他天生就是一只昂头展屏的孔雀，对于自己所能散发的魅力心知肚明，也不讶异于这个Alpha少年的裹在蜂蜜中的视线。

这个漂亮的小伙子竟然还他妈的用香氛魔咒，几乎每天都能在他身边嗅到清淡的柠檬香柚皮香野菊香薄荷香芫荽香天竺葵广藿香雪松香甚至乳香＊味。对此，阿不思·邓布利多浑身上下都写着“我不是Alpha”，但梅林可能失误打了个大喷嚏，把裤子喷飞弄丢了，导致他最终分化成了Alpha。

只是，必须承认，阿不思也拥有一款热辣火爆的Alpha信息素，其攻击力并不弱于盖勒特。只不过这位勇士天性温和友善，除非身陷囹圄，并不会轻易释放，也不会轻易和其他Alpha打架。他一直遵守着和平校园的基本原则，若是受到攻击，轻轻一挥魔杖方可破解。遭挑衅时一扬眉，瞳孔中那跃动的狡黠一时间也重锤了Omega们的芳心。

纤细腰，挺翘臀，玫瑰唇，染香氛。除了这四件让人感到天雷滚滚的点以外，邓布利多也算是一个优秀的Alpha了。

最起码——追求者不减反增。

 

2.

发情期并没有如期而至。

相反，日期提前得猝不及防，大大加深了阿不思所承受的痛苦。情潮悄无声息潜入他的梦乡，将他从床榻间拔起，夹在腿间的被褥被洇湿得一塌糊涂。

他湿透了，轻薄的睡袍贴着黏腻的肌肤，发丝也被浸得粘在面颊上。甜腻信息素的滚动在舍间，仿佛想要搅扰其他人的美梦。齁甜的蜂蜜味灌入他自己的鼻腔，阿不思简直呼吸不过来。他曾经在自己的床帘周围施过屏障，被硬物抵挡的信息素只好滚回原处，但掀起更汹涌的浪潮。

方才的梦很是说明问题。Omega在承受发情期时伴随着春梦，在梦中的阿不思或许就觉察到了什么。他的意识此刻还未缓回，脑中空荡荡又像在沉浮中溺水。

梦中的盖勒特·格林德沃，粗暴地掰开他的肉穴，用火热的烙铁刺穿他灵魂深处，将他操得尖叫连连。

……梅林啊。

他掩面想要遮盖自己此时无人注目的失态，躯体因着发情和羞愧狠狠抖动。阿不思很久未发觉自己竟然可以如此可口，他伪装得太久，也太真实了。他不敢想，在格林德沃身下的自己香艳甜美，被迫榨出汁水。画面在眼前摇晃，他像个未经情事的纯情处子般羞涩地闪躲着视线，可是它挥之不去，仿佛烙印在体内，融进信息素里。

第二次尝试飞来咒，哆哆嗦嗦的指尖终于触碰到冰凉的精致小玻璃瓶，掀开瓶塞一饮而尽。他备了不少强效的抑制汤剂，靠这些来过日子。可是魔法会留下痕迹，也不知这些效用会不会在某天突然消失。

魔咒随即生效。阿不思体内乱窜的邪火渐渐熄灭，灼热的呼吸也变得平缓匀长，乱颤的睫毛安稳地垂落下来。他用脸颊拱拱软绵绵的枕头，将贴在脸上的凌乱发丝蹭开。湿黏的感觉尤在，硬起渗着淫液的性器还戳在小腹上。

唇面被咬出浅浅的印子，阿不思的脸颊红得像是熟透了，头顶冒出滚滚浓烟。既然到了这个份上，也没有不把事做完的道理。他的难以自持地溢出一声呜咽，指尖还是认命般勾住内裤边缘，将它扯下褪至凹陷的膝盖窝。青涩的阴茎也只被寥寥使用过几次，羞答答地淌着黏腻的湿水。

他握住了它。在极深的黑夜，周边的人熟睡的深夜，阿不思甚至能听见他们含糊的梦呓，陷在温柔的梦乡里。而他却抓住自己丑陋的阴茎，酥麻感像指尖爬上后腰和脊背。一个道貌岸然的伪君子，在混杂着Alpha和Beta的房间里，口齿间氤氲动情的喘息，进行着一场宿醉般的自渎。

他的床帘被咒语包庇着，将自己塞入了绝对安全的环境中，就算此刻他发出最放浪的淫叫，也不会有任何不良影响。阿不思却感觉自己像是被人扒光了，扔在打着刺目强光的万众瞩目的台上，碾碎他的骄傲和自尊，将最私密的一处剥开展示。

他的指甲碾弄自己尖端的尿道口，大腿在无意识间配合地大张，在空气中暴露出一片春色。渗出的汁液湿了阿不思漂亮修长的手，他在云雾中徘徊，极乐使他卸下了浑身的重担。

“盖尔…盖勒特…”

眼前盈满了水中金发少年的模样，梦与现实交缠不清，将他浸在混乱的潭水中，他无助地挣扎却被水草纠住咽喉，眼前闪动的白光愈发频繁。窒息的快感破碎了他的大脑，他终于妥协于自渎的痛苦，声音拔高也开始欢愉地尖叫了。“盖尔…嗯、呜…”

阿不思缩成委屈的可怜兮兮的一团，有糖浆从自己的阴茎中小幅度喷溅在四周，弄脏了被子。呻吟猛然在狭小的空间锋利地划出一道口子，此时他的指腹重重在铃口磨了一下。

“盖…盖勒特…！呜…”在高潮来临时大股精液喷涌而出，因未经情事而浓稠的浊液将阿不思浑身弄脏。少年的名字在阿不思口中嚼成碎片，也支离破碎了。

 

那位天赋异禀的英俊Alpha，什么时候才会狠狠抱他呢？

 

 

3.

盖勒特指节轻轻托着下巴，微眯着双眼斜睨身旁，漂亮的脸蛋将懒倦的气质发挥得淋漓尽致。他叠着双腿，仿佛并不是伤员，甚至傲慢的神态都显得他气色尚好。

他歪着头，深蓝的眸子不同于阿不思的清浅湖泊，而是凶残的大海。阿不思·邓布利多在他的对面的白床上赤裸上半身，两枚凸起玲珑的淡红乳头还不够鲜艳，粗暴地拉扯人的暴虐欲。他的脊背被匈牙利树蜂疯狂甩动的尾刺戳伤，一道血淋淋的狰狞的口子。

他本人被医护人员摁在床上，冰凉的咒语挤入他的身体，却摆着若无其事的脸色，嘴里还在嚼着巧克力蛙。方才抱着金蛋从赛场滚出的时候他口中含糊着想要吃柠檬雪宝，疲惫地闭起眼昏昏欲睡，被身边的巫师们围绕强行扒了已破烂的衣服。他意识回笼才发觉，上一位结束比赛的勇士，盖勒特·格林德沃，现在只需要转转眼珠，就能将他从上到下看个分明。

盖勒特不算毫发未损，但也没几个烧伤。比起第三位布朗巴顿的勇士死活，他更关心的是如何让阿不思此时的乳头变得红肿饱胀。

粉红的乳头若是硬挺站立，中间微微陷下的乳孔用指甲一定可以掐出印子，狠狠揉捻拉扯的时候指不定还能收获猫叫般细软的低吟。可惜不能喷出奶汁，不然他一定会用牙残忍地碾磨它，用舌卷起吮吸它香甜的乳液。

邓布利多一定会露出想要杀死他的表情吧，会是什么样呢。羞愤？隐忍？盖勒特可是一名绅士，他从来不搞粗俗的那一派，他会用迷人的微笑打发这个漂亮的Alpha，必要的时候来一场属于勇士的决斗。

只是他更期待阿不思·邓布利多所能带给他的惊喜。

就如同今天他杖尖的碎芒粉碎匈牙利树蜂的火焰，跃动的蓝光如同他双眸中的湛蓝般温和无害，仿佛一把长鞭凶猛地纠缠巨龙的尖刺，将乌云浮动的穹苍撕开一道破口。最后，以令人炫目的完美的变形魔咒作为本次演出的落幕。

盖勒特第一次躲在休息室的帷幕后像个偷窥者享受这场精彩的表演。他的心如擂鼓撞击出他生命中少有的大起大落，深色的双眸喷出爆裂的火星儿，恶龙的咆哮将他的听觉折断且震荡出尖锐的鸣叫，像长针从耳蜗穿透了盖勒特的大脑。

阿不思·邓布利多，他们本就应该与并驾齐驱，伫立在高耸入云的山巅，一同俯瞰苍茫大地。

他明白这个被称为霍格沃茨最迷人的男孩对自己半掩不掩的情愫，犹如浸泡在水中的清甜蜂蜜，染开漫延的每一处都勾人食欲。盖勒特并没有什么AO情结，他沉醉于被少年迷恋的感觉，对此他供认不讳。但盖勒特恰如其分地遮蔽了他对此的狂放，在Alpha无意识间的姿态与躯体的勾引中循规蹈矩，连目光都从未僭越得斜视过。这些使盖勒特·格林德沃变得愈发迷人。

玩游戏总是需要精打细算。把握最佳时机夺取金色飞贼从而赢得整场比赛，只要懂魁地奇的人都会明白。盖勒特所施布的陷阱从阿拉法＊到俄梅戛＊，无声地侵略阿不思的骨肉，像一道浓雾般暧昧缥缈的魔咒，抑或是柔软轻薄的黑色丝绸，诱引他坠入万丈深渊。

盖勒特美得出挑的双眼下滚动的眼球所停留的角度已打破了他过去的全部记录，直勾勾地刺入阿不思的心脏，迫使他承受火燎般的痛苦。与龙大不相同的火焰酥撩蚀骨，只要轻轻触碰都能转化为夺命的颤栗。

他取出一个空的小玻璃瓶，杖身碰一碰便自动脱去了瓶塞。杖尖吐出的银丝抚上那少年的肌体，拉扯出凝聚的稀落的微小颗粒物，仿佛将人的七魂六魄从躯壳中剥离。

这些烟雾般的一小团物质哆哆嗦嗦挤入盖勒特的小玻璃瓶，缠绕涌动。他在瓶子封紧前勾了些送入鼻腔。今天是温和隽永的檀香气息，浅淡的柔香宛若一股暖流浸透盖勒特的五脏六腑，流至指尖。

他所收集的那些小瓶，正是阿不思的香氛魔咒。

 

4.  
＊本章阿不思激♂情♂掉♂马

 

天气转冷，寒风肆虐，万物萧瑟。格兰芬多的公共休息室内新鲜的火苗放肆地窜动，小小的爆破声噼里啪啦敲打地板，将阿不思的脸烧得发红，浮着愉悦的红润。羽毛笔尖的墨水将羊皮纸戳黑，晕开一层一层。

埃菲亚斯·多吉的眼圈已被他自己揉红，沁出湿泪来，仰躺在软沙发上双眼不自觉眯起。在第三个巨大的哈欠以后，阿不思漏出一声无奈的轻笑，前去拍拍他的肩膀，压低声音说：“回去睡吧，狗狗。”

埃菲亚斯飞快地掀起眼皮，不可置信地看了阿不思一眼，手上的羊皮纸哗啦摔到地上。“你呢？”

阿不思屈起指节敲敲他身旁那只金灿灿的大蛋，也不知事实心还是空心的玩意儿发出梆梆声。“我还有它。”勇士胜利的光荣标志被他当成小巫师玩具似的摆在那儿，毫无尊严地横躺着，殊不知全格兰芬多都想摸摸它呢。

狗狗已经陷入几近失去神智的状态，他模糊不清地吟了两句，手摆弄两把散落的论文和翻开的厚书，转身朝着寝室的方向踏着凌乱的碎步走去。“我帮你整理。”阿不思听不清他嘟囔的话，连连摇头，“你别走到BO的房间去了。”

待人影渐渐远去了，公共休息室又只剩了阿不思一人。他没有倦意，或许是下午趴在图书馆的桌上陷入深睡两小时，最后脸颊被福克斯一脚踩扁而醒，还差点没赶上自己的课。情潮终于在四肢百骸汹涌，而稀释过的抑制汤剂有了失效的前兆。深夜又将他折腾得心律不齐，即使没有勃起与翻滚的信息素，高温的身体和急促的呼吸也险些打败他。

阿不思换了几种材料调配汤剂，并且增加浓度，才勉强止息下来。他不能像别的Omega那样直接去校医室领取抑制剂，也不能找一个伴侣。伴侣会伤害到他，比他伤害自己更深。

他撩开前额一绺被沾了汗的碎发，搓搓冻僵的鼻尖。今夜是十五日满月天，他想抱着他的金蛋去碰碰运气——魔法，总是不经意间的。况且今晚的星轨一定出奇得迷人，受限于学校的管制，他除了假期外很少亲眼见到满月天的星空。阿不思想将它们描绘在纸上，抱着他的宝贝金蛋一起。

多罗曼蒂克啊，不是吗？

乖乖的学生会主席、优秀的阿不思·邓布利多几乎从来不做违反校规的事，比如深夜离开公共休息室。当然，也只是几乎而已。

阿不思又给自己添了件深红的长袍，将自己裹得暖乎乎的，用带子在腰部缠绕一圈紧紧地打结，反倒将腰线勾出来了。他给自己和金蛋一个漂亮的隐身魔咒，纸笔墨水用无限延展咒塞入内里的口袋，转身子的时候能感知到它们的晃动，沉甸甸的。

霍格沃茨最高的塔楼，天文塔（Astronomy Tower）是平日他们上天文课的地方。在阿不思对魔法的精通程度来看，天文只能排个“略懂”，但也不妨碍他抱着金蛋激情离开休息室。白天他将金蛋所能研究的领域捣鼓了很多遍，只是一无所获。月圆之夜，阿不思想，不会有比这更美妙的夜晚。

深夜的凉风堪堪擦过他的脸颊，勾着他垂在耳边的发梢，冰冷得像钝刀抚过肌肤。天空缀着闪烁不定的亮白色，也有如火焰般在云间跳动的星宿，将墨色死沉的长空烧出了生命力，玉盘似的圆月彻夜明亮。

阿不思坐了下来，平静的蓝眸与天空相对，凝视彼此。它们都是活物。阿不思怀里还搂抱着金蛋，闭目冥想着。风将他发情期所有的焦躁都吹散了。阿不思像只恬静的小鹿，长长的睫毛垂落下来。

 

……咚。

 

微弱到极致的柔软物挤压时所扯出的声响，狠狠地撞击阿不思的耳膜。他浑身上下的毛孔在瞬间全部站起，皮肉被冷风刮到战栗。

……咚，咚。

这是脚步。

阿不思冷冷地眯起了眼睛。

脚步的主人仿佛根本没有掩藏的意愿，简直是傲慢又嚣张地踱步，像一位君王般故作姿态，阿不思甚至还能想象出那人高扬的下巴。每一落下的声音都充斥着狂放，咚、咚，一种硬质的鞋跟冷漠地捶击出韵律，鞋底划出残酷的摩擦声。此刻它越来越近，阿不思几乎可闻那人漫不经心的呼吸。

他在我后面。他要攻击我？或是某位教授？不，绝对不会，不会有教授踩出那种该死的格调，甚至悄无声息地绕到他身后。这个偷袭的绝佳角度实在棒呆了，但邓布利多可是邓布利多。

阿不思倏然从原地窜起，魔杖的杖尖以瞬间喷溅出噼里啪啦的红光强硬地飞射出来，火红的头发在风中凌乱地飘动，顷刻间将黑夜照耀成了白昼。对方的魔杖几乎是同时极快的抖动，浓厚的黑雾涌出咬住了阿不思气势汹汹的缴械咒，炸成碎片和烟花。

纷纷扬扬，所剩的是一片残局。

看清对方的模样，阿不思几乎僵硬，腿脚顿时冻在了原处。

盖勒特·格林德沃的眸光凝在他双眼中，强硬地挤进了他灵魂深处。他还维持着施咒的姿势，深色的瞳孔中搅不出任何一丝玩味戏谑，反倒是纯粹得吓人，一片干净蔚蓝的珊瑚海。

“我来找你。”

少年口齿间拨出标准的发音，低沉略沙哑，像被泡得熟烂的葡萄酒。

“阿不思。”

阿不思耳边“嗡”了一声，呼吸在那刻几乎紧急切断，缺氧的大脑被碾成了碎片。他从未在盖勒特口中听到他说自己的名字，而此刻这个简单的单词在他的口腔中打转吐出时，他握着魔杖的手都开始颤抖，简直要溃不成军。阿不思绝望地想，盖勒特·格林德沃的可怕之处就在于他那迷人的嘴唇和蛊惑人心的舌头。

事情远远不止于此。

短暂的失神导致阿不思猝不及防地被一股暴虐的Alpha信息素凶猛地侵犯。他腿在那瞬间一软，几乎站立不住。

浓烈的信息素仿佛吐着蛇信子缠绕紧阿不思的脖子，一场献祭般掏空他的五脏六腑，滚烫的血液已经沸腾到极致，心脏被烧成碎末。他的喉间哽出凄惨的吟叫，却被自己强硬地遏制住，哆哆嗦嗦的杖尖乱晃，终于戳到自己的腺体。

蓦然间，他伪造的Alpha信息素也从腺体吼叫着挣出，与盖勒特的信息素纠缠相撞，仿佛刀尖与刀尖磨出刺耳的尖叫，空气被撕扯扭曲成两半。

盖勒特的双眸恢复了本该有的戏谑，欣赏一番精彩的好戏，若无其事地朝阿不思点点头。

恨意和腥甜味在阿不思口中嚼碎了，他红着眼强迫自己体内躁动的Omega信息素平复下来。方才的猛烈攻击导致他现在分泌紊乱，发情的浪潮涌至喉头，身体绵软无力，细胞叫嚣着Alpha的信息素与粗俗的结合，脑海中还荡着柔媚的呻吟。

是他自己的吗？他知道，自己一旦发起情来，就是该死的荡妇。

“格林德沃…”阿不思发红的眼圈和牙缝中挤出的声音与盖勒特所想的一模一样，他的唇角愉悦地勾起，半眯着眼依然是那副懒洋洋的格调，指尖温柔地抚上阿不思玫瑰般的嘴唇。

他知道了。阿不思的脊背像是扎进了长细的针，刺透的痛感迫使他沁出冷汗。他知道了，早就知道了。

一直都知道。

阿不思的嘴唇血色愈发浓重，在高温中凄惨地蠕动着，张唇时吐出的滚烫的不成型的气音。他澄澈浅淡的双眸也渐渐失焦，强撑着仅有的意识，眼中迸出的依然是冷淡。

“……不要告诉别人。”他的嗓音已经被情欲侵蚀得溃烂了，断断续续地吐出音节，“……请求你。”最后一个词细若蚊声。

盖勒特跟发现了什么新型玩具似的眼里闪出了兴奋，Alpha的眸光太过侵略性，直勾勾地扎入阿不思的血肉里。他的指尖撩着阿不思的碎发，带有魔咒的指尖所触及的地方顿时蔓延出火辣辣的疼痛。他的声音还是那么柔和低哑，摄人心魄。

“我不做亏本生意。”

阿不思体内的酥麻攀上脊椎骨。

“…你想要什么？”

少年灿烂的金发黏在阿不思的脖颈间，盖勒特的手握住阿不思令追求者们神魂颠倒的软腰，滚烫的呼吸几乎纠缠融在一起。他可以数清阿不思的每一根睫毛，浑浊的双眸中窥探不到自己的倒影。他紧紧将人揉在怀里，甜腻的香味破开混乱的空气灌进他的身体。不同于他任何时候的香氛魔咒，是蜂蜜味的。

他的唇贴在阿不思鲜红的耳垂上。

“我想要什么，你都会给吗？”


	2. 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊三强争霸赛au
> 
> ＊ABO世界观，GA/DO，会有车
> 
> ＊烂俗O装A梗，被GG发现然后激/////qwqq////情嘿嘿嘿的故事，短篇
> 
> ＊私设如山，不要问，全部都是私设，经不起考究
> 
> ＊本章有激////qing假///车

＊本章是自行车，小邓是初次，盖哥不会舍得草草了事的。车设定在圣诞舞会后

 

5.

阿不思的后背紧贴着墙壁，仿佛躺在砧板上任人宰割的食物。汗液洇湿贴身衣物黏上肌肤，烫得灼人的脆弱脖颈因他绝望地仰头而曝光在空气之下。

他像一条鱼，迟早要溺死在空气里。

盖勒特·格林德沃就是一个疯子。他高大的身躯将阿不思笼罩在肉体与墙之间，瞳孔中流转着奇诡的光华，如刀尖舔舐着阿不思的脸颊。他的鼻梁撞着阿不思的鼻尖，薄得锋利的嘴唇仿佛要割伤阿不思饱满的唇部，也只是堪堪擦过。

他的手握着阿不思的器官，指腹轻柔地磨过其每一处纹路，修剪得平整的指甲在尖端碾出阿不思压抑的哭叫。正在发情的Omega极其敏感，Alpha信息素的催化下很快吐出蜜液，勾出怀中人强烈的战栗。盖勒特的唇挤压阿不思的唇，一吐一息都如信息素交缠在一起。

“你想要我。”

盖勒特几乎是启唇吐出气音，幻化在浓烈的蜂蜜甜味里，湿热的气息凝在阿不思的脸颊。尾音微微上挑含着得意，他笑得眼角下弯，卡入对方双腿膝盖恶意向上顶。阿不思惊呼一声，眉目间流露出混杂着愤怒的惊异。

“甜心，诚实点。”

阿不思的双眸被情欲翻搅得过分旖旎，闪烁着饱涨的羞怒和赧意。他想将盖勒特的脖子咬断，只是被抓住把柄的自己还深陷信息素的束缚，早已失去了所有的攻击性。他的七情六欲把握在恶魔的手中，一步步将他顶上极乐巅峰。

裤子一褪到底，内裤只是被剥开边缘，从穴肉里渗出的水流了满大腿内侧，纯白的内裤几乎被浸得透明，黏在胯部的私密处。他的阿不思简直一塌糊涂。他湿漉漉的吟叫挠着盖勒特的胸口，甜腻的蜂蜜仿佛混在汁水里，粗暴地攻击他。

“不要读我的想法…”阿不思叫得声音发软，他紧搂着盖勒特的脖子支撑身体，决绝地开口却扯出缱绻的声音。他难以支撑自己所剩无几的理智，情潮铺天盖地地席卷而来，将他与盖勒特·格林德沃缠在一起。

这不是你一直想要的吗？

脑中的声音宛若凄厉的尖叫，啃咬撕扯他奄奄一息的理智，几近燃烧殆尽。阿不思痛苦地妥协了，他只要稍稍扬起下巴，就能触及对方的锋利的嘴唇。他疼得要命，终于抑制不住将他淹没的汹涌澎湃的爱意。阿不思青涩地张唇含住它，艰难地吮吸。

唇面被唾液濡湿，柔软的嘴唇将自己裹住。盖勒特握着他的手劲大了三分，迫使阿不思痛得一声发出低啜。盖勒特几乎是抓着人的后颈，指尖狠狠挤压他腺体的位置，张嘴将阿不思饱满的唇咬住。唇瓣被人用牙碾磨啃咬，湿滑的舌头强硬地挤入的火热的口腔，用力扫过阿不思的牙面。

盖勒特仿佛要将阿不思的嘴唇咬下来，鼻尖戳在阿不思的脸上，香甜的津液被他卷入口中，阿不思缩在内里的软舌被他用舌勾挑扯出。阿不思溢出短促软绵的鼻音，像棉花糖纠缠的糖丝。盖勒特宛若一只饿坏的恶狼，将阿不思的舌尖粗暴地咬破，吸尽他肺里的气体。

阿不思未经情事，泪珠挂在眼角颤颤巍巍几欲下坠，呼吸被掠夺所带来的几近窒息的缺氧感叫他发疯。身下的性器在对方手里肆意揉捏把玩，又不知廉耻地吐出晶液来，讨好般贴在盖勒特的掌心。

他还在吻他，只是手上的侵犯仍在继续。盖勒特的手掌纹路分明，粗砺感颇有伤人之势，阿不思完全受不住富有技巧的挑弄，吟叫被盖勒特的唇封在口中。这与自渎的感觉大相径庭。被梦中人操控着大悲大喜，快感如同被魔咒噬咬全身，得不到抚慰的后穴馋得淌出黏液，饥渴地张开。

天昏地暗的吻将阿不思推向高潮，泪水终于断了线滚落满脸。

他的肩膀颤得厉害，长睫毛抖着湿液，垂着眸无声掉着泪。盖勒特俯身吻他的眉心和眼睑，阿不思抬起酸软的手想要打他，也只是虚虚地砸在盖勒特的肩膀。

盖勒特搂着阿不思的腰将他转个身，使他的面颊压向墙壁，他抓着阿不思的头发倾身挤压在他的脊背。阿不思颓废地任人摆布，像折了羽翅的凤凰，眸中淡得毫无神采，仿佛自己只是身外之人。

柔软脆弱的后颈暴露在盖勒特的眼前。这是阿不思腺体的位置，流蜜的发源地。

他的唇迫切地在那块肌肤上舔吻，宛若野兽在自己的领域印下标记，牙尖抵在极嫩的薄皮上， 他微微扬头，无情地将锋利的牙往阿不思的腺体更逼近一道——

“这就是你想要的吗？”

阿不思的声音情欲未褪，哑得勾人。他发出低柔惨淡地轻笑，听不出任何感情。

“用信息素控制我，侵犯我，德姆斯特朗就会少一个对手了，是吗？”


	3. 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊本文私设非Alpha禁止参加三强争霸赛

6.

 

盖勒特的尖牙活生生将阿不思劈成两半，信息素仿佛要涨破他的血管，每一个细胞陡然塌陷，遭遇重击的心脏被鼓胀的肺部挤压得近乎爆裂。阿不思像被灌进了一大碗黏稠甜腻的蜂蜜，连舌头都在小幅度痉挛，他的眼球激动地突出，哽不出任何呻吟。后颈的腺体令人扎入难以抗拒的Alpha信息素，以令人瞠目结舌的速度席卷全身。

痛苦持续了一阵，临时标记在体内晃荡成型，将阿不思的情欲全部抽空了。

他总算能支撑自己的身体，绞着脑袋的Alpha信息素也化作暖泉从腺体扩散，发情热在抚慰下消散得很快，从他的后颈处溜走。阿不思的双眸扫空了浑浊，愈发清明起来。

后劲突突的疼痛一次又一次将他的思绪抓回来，他茫然地转转眼球，直到眸光凝聚在盖勒特身上。

轰！！

阿不思的拳头还未触及盖勒特那张漂亮到欠扁的脸蛋，他双手已经被一个强大的束缚咒——盖勒特逼近的杖尖简直要戳到他眼睛里——拉扯至头顶砸在天文塔的石墙上。阿不思疼得发昏，而自己可怜的魔杖早被这个下三滥缴去了。

“甜心（Honey），我本想对你温柔一点。”盖勒特那双眼睛里充满虚情假意的怜惜，他抓住阿不思紧贴在一起的手腕，指尖在那处肌肤上轻轻摩挲。阿不思一点也不想听到“蜂蜜”之类的词，只觉得被抚过的每一寸地方都被噬咬了似的。他愤怒地张着嘴，寒风冻得他暴露在外的屁股发疼。

“这个称呼真恶心。”他掀起眼皮，几乎是剜了盖勒特一眼，“解开我，让我们像君子一样决斗。”

盖勒特懒懒地揪一把他的臀肉，唇再次触碰阿不思花瓣似的嘴唇，轻嘬了一下。“在说这句话之前——”盖勒特扯住阿不思湿透的内裤边缘，“先把裤子穿好。”指尖松开，形变的内裤在弹性的驱使下啪得一声回归原位，滑腻的触感蹭在阿不思的腿间。他嘶了一声，眼圈还泛着红色。

“你是有意来羞辱我的吗？”

他的声音终于染上委屈，还有残余的藕断丝连的哭腔。Omega的声音很轻，像是含在口中无法下咽的砒霜，将口腔里所有的软肉都震麻了。这是一个Omega本该有的姿态，或许是因为标记，他无法抗拒体内要靠近对方的叫嚣声，全副武装哗啦卸了一地，碎成烂泥。

盖勒特的手在无声中帮他套上裤子，柔软的里衣下摆也被塞了进去，睡袍松垮的袋子重新扯开，盖勒特像包装一个精美的礼物，亲手将阿不思的衣束系好。盖勒特顿时变成翩翩绅士，在阿不思的眼上落下一吻，眨眼间破解了束缚魔咒，抓着阿不思发麻的手腕将它们揉得发红。

“你窥探我的隐私。”阿不思干涩地开口，“也许是对我使用摄神取念，用黑魔法破碎我日记本的锁，或者跟踪我的魔咒痕迹，总有一个是你会干的。”

盖勒特压抑不住喉间滚落的笑意。  
阿不思可爱的样子让他想剥开对方刚刚穿上的裤子，也许让他永远不要再穿上裤子更好。他笑得有点厉害，金发在满月丝绸般的柔光下仿佛泛着光泽的缎子，一晃眼又将阿不思迷得七荤八素。他为了展示自己的诚意，用魔杖在阿不思的面前点了点，淡黄色的光融着暖意，几个玻璃小瓶从他的袖口钻了出来，陆陆续续竟挤出了十几瓶，每一瓶中都闪动着一团小小的浮光。

……看来是有备而来。

阿不思戒备的眼神扎在盖勒特脸上，他的冷漠几乎在冷风中僵硬了。瓶子微弱的亮光似乎在苟活，瑟缩在小小窄窄的空间里。“魔法会留下痕迹。”盖勒特宛若耳语般低柔喟叹，他着迷地凝视这些迷人的小东西，杖尖所触及的每一寸硬物都在能量的驱使下蔓开裂痕，躁动的荧光在瓶内战战兢兢地发抖。阿不思认出这是被人强行从本体剥离的魔咒，眸中写满了震惊。

“瞧瞧它们，阿不思。”

顷刻间玻璃瓶魔力在涌动下碎成粉末，掀起卷天盖地的沙尘，零落在阿不思的足边。那些颜色各异的一团团光芒被迫揉在一起，浓烈到极致的甜香突如其来地侵入阿不思的鼻腔，他只觉得脆弱的神经被无情地拉扯，狠狠地打了一个巨大的喷嚏。

“……香氛魔咒，格林德沃，你可真行。”阿不思的脸颊以肉眼可见的速度涨成了猪肝色，他狼狈地揉去眼角沁出的湿液，他无暇知道面前的混蛋收集这些要命的玩意儿到底是为了做什么文章，但他融入血液的魔咒——这就如同他的贴身衣物般——被人剥开以收藏。这个事实在无声地吼叫，阿不思怔愣着忘了此刻应该愤怒，抑或是羞赧。

"你甚至在果味里混了麝香。"盖勒特的深色双眸缩成针尖，贯穿阿不思的皮肉，唇边荡起一个近乎扭曲的微笑，“这是想勾引谁？”他的杖间迸出暴躁的火星子，那团混乱的魔咒痕迹蓦然间分崩离析，殷红色寥若晨星般的丝丝缕缕被凝聚在一起，浮在阿不思的眼前。

在阿不思体内作祟的Omega奴性如缠绕四肢的藤蔓，他的膝盖虚虚地弯曲，将整个人拖入无尽的深渊，依靠身后的墙壁支持重心。盖勒特强大的Alpha信息素扼住他的喉咙，逼出他的轻声哽咽。

——你知道我爱你，盖勒特。

“这是Omega的发情抑制剂。阿不思，我没想到分解你的魔咒竟然能收获这样的惊喜。”

盖勒特·格林德沃是个疯子，他的眸光闪着可怕的狂热，仿佛要将阿不思·邓布利多拆吞入腹。他的魔杖将瓶子里所有的活物剥成碎片，唯有那一团火焰般的光妖冶地闪动。阿不思长久以来殚精竭虑建立的坚固城墙，坍塌在几个简单的咒语之下。

“——火焰杯偏偏选中了你。”盖勒特的额头抵在阿不思冰凉的额间，他灼人的气息在阿不思的面庞燃烧，口齿间已淡得成不了声音。“选中了一个Omega。而你，不会成为任何人的附庸。”他蛊惑般的甜蜜低语萦绕在阿不思的鼻尖，他几乎晕头转向，“我的小凤凰。”

“我们本就该在一起。”

阿不思亮晶晶的湖泊色双眸里涌上泪水，盖勒特的倒影在其中摇曳着。他的唇轻轻擦过盖勒特张合的嘴唇，舌头缠上他那凶残地拨出诱人甘露的舌头。盖勒特的膝盖顶在阿不思的腿间，烙铁般的凶器也狠狠抵了上来。

“……”

“阿不思，或许我们应该从明天就开始约会。”

“周六。”

“明天吧，我想跟你聊点真枪实干的东西。”

“Nein！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 碎碎念:  
> 笔力不足，难以表达想表达的东西，写得乱七八糟´_>`凑合着食用吧，等整稿的时候会有小幅度（或许是大幅度）修改。现在大概就是盖勒特已经表白啦并且心意传达到啦_(:ᗤ」ㄥ)_下章是过渡章，接下来两三章是圣诞舞会部分，圣诞舞会以后还有万字（不存在）豪车，可能会一起写然后一口气发。不过由于本人每天只有半个小时到四十分钟的打字时间，所以如果是一口气发，下一次更新就会是两周以后，当然如果有三个以上的妹儿说期待后续的话我可以拆成两章一更xxx  
> 不管怎么样谢谢大家对本文的喜爱，我对自己还是很有自知之明的orz我没有写过万字短篇，这篇应该算是处女作（？）还是小白，特别生涩诡异，完全是为了满足一己私欲了（…）当然，大家的小红心和小蓝手实在是对一个创作者来说最大的支持和鼓励。不过，如果是评论的话……我爱你！！！  
> 么么qwqqq感谢大家，碎碎念结束啦


	4. 07-08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊本章自行车  
> ＊预警：腿交

7.

 

“阿不思。”

埃菲亚斯缓缓地吐出一句，仿佛在踌躇不决中徘徊许久，才讪讪地开口。阿不思掷去一个怪异的眼神，他抱着厚重的课本，长袍的边摆在小腿旁晃荡，还有十五分钟就是下一堂课的开始。“怎么了？”

“你怎么不用香氛魔咒了…？”他的脸涨得通红，几乎是憋足了气才将问题强硬地从嘴里涌出，阿不思的碎步乱了节拍，在哒哒声中悄无声息地停了下来，留在原地认真地凝视他，“你别误会！是姑娘们让我问的！她们纠缠了我好久——”埃菲亚斯凌乱地挥动双手解释着。

阿不思呼出一口轻笑，双眸仿若月牙微微弯下，全身裹着温文尔雅与高傲自信，他转转琉璃石般的眼珠子，略略说道：“比赛压力很大，我想换换心情？”

实际上作为Beta的埃菲亚斯没有意识到，阿不思最近开始持续性小规模释放信息素。很多Alpha会选择这么做，用微弱的信息素的味道为自己构建更大的魅力与吸引力，由此获得Omega们的欢心。阿不思仿造的Alpha信息素是檀香木味，拥有浅淡的沉香与木香，温和而不具有侵略性，但极其强硬。

自从在天文台受了刺激以后，阿不思就发誓去他妈的香氛魔咒，连平日的目光都凌厉了许多，气势强得再也没有Alpha敢在背后说要扒他裤子确认性别。

这是他与盖勒特·格林德沃约会的第三周，二人即使是私下幽会也以极高的共同出镜率在学校中掀起无声的暗涌，众说纷坛，有人说他们是为了利益暂时合作，有人说他们是在战场上一见如故，当然也不乏有人猜测他俩好上了——虽然这个论点的支持者寥寥无几。但总有人发现了阿不思·邓布利多再也不用香氛魔咒这件事，也有人悄声说盖勒特·格林德沃传授了他如何做个真正的Alpha的秘诀。

当然——事实的真相，总是在人意料之外。

阿不思撇撇脑袋想晃掉散碎在眼前遮挡视线的一绺发丝，目光在摇荡中突然定在前方某一个踱步而来的人身上。如果埃菲亚斯能够感知到信息素，就会发现此刻阿不思浑身的Alpha信息素抖落了一地，他仿佛一只竖起毛的大猫。

噢，梅林啊。

埃菲亚斯警惕地瞅着离他们越来越近的盖勒特·格林德沃，只见这个高大的Alpha气势汹汹地稳在了他的好友面前，坚定地挡住了他的去路。埃菲亚斯感到非常不妙，他有些诺诺地缩了缩身子，求助般瞥向阿不思。盖勒特向埃菲亚斯施舍了一个冷淡的眼神，转回阿不思身上又显得柔和了许多。

“我给你带了礼物。”他用魔杖戳戳自己的手指尖，指尖移动拉出了些白丝，一团漂浮的云朵状柔软的小东西浮在阿不思面前，突然周边包裹的丝状物破开，露出了一大捆滋滋蜂蜜糖，还闪着亮晶晶的光。阿不思的眼睫毛意思意思抖了抖，然后用肩膀碰了碰埃菲亚斯。“你先走，我和格林德沃聊一会儿。”

埃菲亚斯点点头匆匆消失在他们面前，不知道为什么，格林德沃身上总是散发着压抑的气息，将他扼得喘不过气来。

盖勒特见阿不思的双颊又泛起了淡红色，知道他此刻心情很好。他敲敲魔杖将滋滋蜂蜜糖都收进了袖珍口袋，留下一块撕了包装塞入口中，粉嫩唇瓣裹着蜜色的糖果吮吸，舌尖卷掉唇边的残液。盖勒特轻轻捏了一把他的下巴，指甲尖刮了刮一小块皮肤。

“谢谢，我要去上课了。”阿不思发觉自己竟然显得有些忸怩，另只抱着书本的手微微缩紧，化出一声轻轻的咳嗽，撩掉了碎发挺直了背。实际上他们一起约会的时候阿不思也不乏主动，只众目睽睽之下，他反而露出羞赧来。盖勒特的唇缓缓靠近贴在他的耳旁，气息都缠到他的耳窝中去了。

“今晚十点我在格兰芬多的休息室门口等你，带着金蛋穿上浴袍出来。”

他的手指在盖勒特的腰间飞速地戳一戳，混着身边没人的时候偏头用唇稍稍蹭过盖勒特的脸颊，落下一个极轻的吻。“好。”

 

盖勒特是个标准的情人，阿不思算是被宠哄的那个。他们窝在湖水旁的大树下缠绵，用羽毛笔的毛尖扫对方的鼻子，倒了一地的黑色墨水，微卷的羊皮纸在风下吹得摇晃，几本从霍格沃茨图书馆中抱出来的书翻到最晦涩难懂的一页。两个人偶尔为其中的内容争论，阿不思一激动就会脸红，最后盖勒特按捺不住汹涌的热浪将他抱住以热烈的吻告终。

阿不思坐在床的边缘，长长的帘幕垂在他腿边，流苏的尖端挠着他耳垂上小小一块的薄皮。他将怀里的滋滋蜂蜜糖全部倒在自己的床上，用手指一个一个数过来，然后挥动魔杖掀开自己小小的储物盒。它用了无限延展咒，深不见底，几乎全是盖勒特这几周送他的小玩意儿。

一个被玻璃罩着的永不凋谢的玫瑰，被星星点点的银光缠绕着，娇艳欲滴的深红色宛若在血液中洗过，而茎叶上遍布着淡金的脉络。

一个裁成盖勒特本人形象的小纸片人，在魔力的驱使下还有动作，常常在深夜拨开盖子钻进阿不思暖烘烘的被窝里。据盖勒特说，是希望阿不思时时刻刻都能想着他。

他翻动这些种种零碎的小玩意儿，唇角溢出一点浅淡的笑意，双颊一抹飞红。他将这堆滋滋蜂蜜糖倒了进去，用魔咒封紧。魔法钟表的报时指针直直逼向十点，阿不思紧张地用浴袍裹紧自己，指尖捻起一块不安地摩挲着。深夜穿着单薄私会情人，若不是因为他是盖勒特，阿不思绝对不会做出这么疯狂的事情来。

他抱着那个金蛋，历史莫名令人熟悉地重演了一遭。他拍拍红润的脸颊，以示自己停止一切不入流的遐想，在宁静中只剩下了胖夫人的呓语，而他一眼就看见了盖勒特。

 

8.

 

 

 

“新鲜凤梨。”

雕像旁的那扇门缓缓移开的时候，阿不思感觉一切都乱套了。

他当然知道这里。级长的盥洗室，在六楼糊涂波里斯雕像左边的第四个门，有段时间他常来，是个极度华丽盥洗室，铺满了大理石。蜡烛的微光凝聚在一起点缀着天花板，水龙头在盖勒特的魔杖尖涌出热腾腾的浴液来。阿不思瞠目结舌地看着这荒唐的一切，他的金蛋还在手里安详地躺着。

他原本以为盖勒特发现了什么金蛋的秘密，可现在看来，他恐怕是想和自己洗个澡。

洗个澡，顺便谈情说爱。

水龙头涌出的五彩缤纷的泡泡浴液，喷出交错的彩虹般腾着热气的弧度，浇在巨大的浴池中将其灌满。阿不思方才在室外冻僵的指尖逐渐转暖，水雾氤氲缭绕勾引人褪掉衣服全身浸入热水，馥郁的浓香将他与盖勒特缠在一起。盖勒特已经扯开自己的衣领，他原就衣衫不整，此时露出了大半个胸膛。

他很快就将自己剥光，顺便将内裤也甩到地上。阿不思从未见过盖勒特性感的胴体，结实的胸肌与紧致的线条甚至下半身傲人的巨物，都凶残地拉扯他的神经。湿气勾着盖勒特的发丝黏在脖颈边，他抬眸以视线挑弄阿不思的脸颊，下半身却极不争气得有了抬头的迹象。

霎时间他的信息素不再粗暴地炸开，而是温柔地托住阿不思的身子，舔舐结痂的腺体处。阿不思却被撩拨得浑身酥软，他抓着自己的浴衣盯住自己的脚尖，唇片在牙齿间碾磨，手在不经意间微微扯松了带子，身上的衣物尽数滑落，只留下了纯白的内裤。他的手颤颤地勾住内裤的边缘，怯怯地看了眼盖勒特。他愉悦地欣赏春色，只是身下的器官频频出卖他，此刻已经抵达了半硬的状态。阿不思的淡蜂蜜味吝啬地在他的鼻尖舞动，而他前去搂住了爱人的腰，这味道才更浓郁了些。“内裤不用脱了。”他吻上阿不思的唇尖，将这个害羞的人往水中带去。

全身泡在热水中，泡泡贴着他们的身子。盖勒特的胸膛满是湿漉漉的水痕与白沫，他凶狠地咬住阿不思的嘴唇舔吸两片柔嫩的唇瓣，肌肤相贴传递滚烫的温度，手掐住他的软腰。他略有些戏谑道:“把金蛋拿过来。”

阿不思的手搂着盖勒特的脖子，脸蛋往人颈窝里挤蹭，听见他的话不情不愿地发出一声软绵绵的低吟，正起身要去拿家伙，又被人捞过来一顿猛亲。盖勒特还不想这么快发生关系，尽量在失控前推开了勾人的小猫咪，捏捏阿不思柔软极富有弹性的臀部，“快去。”

阿不思抱来金蛋，屈指轻轻敲了敲。空荡荡的内里发出清脆的低叫，阿不思迷茫地看着盖勒特，粉红的嘴唇下意识地嘟起来。

“在水里打开。”盖勒特的指尖落在他的脸颊，揪起一小块软肉，“在空气中打开是尖叫，对吗？”阿不思的双眸在他的话中渐渐清明，他转了转这个碍事的东西，开口道：“所以要换个介质。”

见人极快地领略了要义，盖勒特在他两颊奖励般嘬了两口。阿不思莞尔一笑，低声嘟囔道:“这不同等于两个学校的勇士勾结在一起了吗？”

盖勒特眼底压出一抹危险的色彩，在他腰上的手缓缓地收紧了——“我可不是无偿的，宝贝儿。”阿不思半羞恼地去拍打他作恶的手，有些愤愤地说:“我会犒劳你的，勇士先生！”

他说完就拨动了金蛋的开关，吸一口气一头栽入了充盈柔香的浴液中。那些迷糊的、缥缈不定的歌声在游荡，阿不思竖耳聆听想要听清这些词汇。

——寻找我们吧，在我们声音响起的地方，

——我们在地面上无法歌唱。

——当你搜寻时，请仔细思量：

——我们抢走了……

盖勒特！唔……

阿不思的嘴唇被潜入池底的盖勒特封住，在无法呼吸的环境下灼烈的纠缠在一起的唇瓣破碎了信息素的屏障，两种气息糜乱地相互牵扯。

……一个钟头的时间……

……寻找和夺……

没有了舌头的侵略使阿不思的大脑还艰难地维持最后一刻清醒，耳边的歌声却早已融成一团不知所云的喧嚣。

盖勒特！盖勒特！

……已彻底消逝，永不出现。

一曲结束了。阿不思挣开灌入口腔的热水，无力地急促喘息着，他的脸颊被信息素折磨得发红。他嗔怒地瞪了盖勒特一眼，对方佯装无事发生还笑眯眯地搂抱他，被阿不思重重推开。

“盖尔…！”他嘴唇掀起一点，磕磕绊绊地说，“你…我…我还没听清。”

不等盖勒特回应，他重新打开金蛋，再次探进了水底。此刻歌声再次缭绕在他耳边，一个一个词清晰地传入他的耳膜。他咀嚼着这些措辞含糊的歌词，脑袋从水面露出了一点。

“它说要抢走我最心爱的宝贝。”阿不思干巴巴地开口道，眸底闪烁着唯有在忖度的时刻才会出现的光，“而且我要在水里，在一个小时内，把宝贝夺回来。至于我最心爱的……”他呆滞地目光飘到盖勒特身上，刹那间仿佛被火光灼伤般缩了回去。“他们不可能带走勇士，这不符合常规。”

盖勒特唇边含着恶劣的笑，手早已将人拽回怀中，大肆揉捏着腰部的每一寸细腻的肌肤，信息素的味道终于不受压抑地翻涌。临时标记的痕迹只剩下了零星的一点儿，但熟悉的爱人的信息素依然使得阿不思温顺地任其摆布。只是掺着强烈的攻击性刻入脊骨，发情期的尾巴被牢牢地揪住，成功地诱导了体内细胞的躁动。阿不思不安地扭动身体，嫩芽般的乳粒一下一下地刮过盖勒特的皮肤，仿佛被啃噬的酥痒。

“你该犒劳我了。”盖勒特的唇压在阿不思的耳尖，低语从喉间滚出，化作阿不思喉咙下打出的轻叹。阿不思的乳头是极为敏感的地带，只要轻轻一撩就能掀起阿不思体内的热潮，发出高潮般的尖叫。此时它们被盖勒特用舌尖和指腹蹂躏，熟透了的莓果硬起挺立，可爱地向他求欢。“盖尔，我不太想…”

盖勒特的巨物彻底硬起，野兽在丛中苏醒露出狰狞的獠牙，青筋一根一根衬在深红的柱身上，那是盖勒特的欲望。它现在隔着布料磨蹭着阿不思的嫩穴，湿漉漉地在他白净的腿根部挺动，滑腻的湿液用龟头溢出沾满了腿间。阿不思的身体僵硬得厉害，盖勒特吻着他的腺体处，从身后紧紧抱着他。“宝贝儿，我不插进去，别怕。”

未经情事的身体在盖勒特的肆意把玩中很快就熟了，Omega几乎要缠上自己Alpha的身子，但残存的理智与他的骄傲不允许阿不思这样做。他渐渐地放松下来，龟头碾在柔嫩的穴口旁，宛若幼兽般呜呜地吟叫。盖勒特将性器从阿不思的腿间拔出，一掌重重地抽在他圆润的屁股上。“把腿夹紧。”

陷在欲望中的Alpha眼圈微红，下手也更加粗暴了些。阿不思晃动颤颤的臀肉，双手支撑着浴池，弯腰趴在了池子边缘，臀部翘得极高，双腿夹得极紧。盖勒特一下重重地插入夹紧的湿滑腿间，喘出一声粗重的喟叹。阿不思被顶得发出闷哼，内裤前端被剥开露出可爱的坚硬性器，被盖勒特紧紧握在了手里，指甲刮过龟头，阿不思每一被顶都要勾出猫咪似的低叫。抽插磨红了白嫩的腿根，诡异的快感在体内爆炸开来，性器被对方毫不留情地揉捻。

“真浪。”他又在臀上打了一巴掌，握着阿不思的纤腰神气地驰骋着，“真想现在就操进你的生殖腔，阿尔。”

阿不思开始断断续续地哭叫抽噎，吐着蜜液的前端可怜兮兮地被捏在对方手里。他的腿间被盖勒特射出的精液弄得汁液淋漓，胀大的结挤压着红肿的腿肉。阿不思也在尖叫中高潮了，软在盖勒特怀里，动动嘴唇骂了句混蛋。

金蛋被遗忘在浴池边，不过他们来日方长。

 

tbc

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于前文:  
> AD不算完全被哄好啦，因为他虽然爱GG但完全不知道GG的对他到底什么感情，再加上他当时被GG的信息素侵犯AD就很羞恼，但后来GG表白了并且说AD不会是任何人的附庸这样的话，AD算是被打动了一点，所以做出了点让步。后来GG还是得哄的，小凤凰生气气呢。


	5. 09-10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊三强争霸赛au
> 
> ＊ABO世界观，GA/DO，会有车
> 
> ＊烂俗O装A梗，被GG发现然后激情嘿嘿嘿的故事，短篇
> 
> ＊私设如山，不要问，全部都是私设，经不起考究

9.

 

斯莱特林的长桌旁突然爆发出一阵大笑，几个德姆斯特朗簇拥着一个金鬈发少年，他斜坐在桌上笑得恣意，阳光透过发丝的罅隙，欢快地抖动。高大健壮的Alpha们散发着生人勿近的气息，危险的信息素泄露把他们裹在一起，硬生生地与霍格沃茨的学生们划开一道屏障。

“你听见了吗！！你听见了吗！！盖勒特，你再说一次。”

他们笑得并不粗鲁，连空气都变得更加有活气了，有个大胆的家伙正在起哄，仿佛与他们的勇士非常熟络了。盖勒特歪头冲那个人扬扬脚尖，深色的双眼愉悦地眯起，毫不忌讳地直勾勾投向格兰芬多的长桌。一个火红的脑袋垂在那儿，几绺挂下来黏在嘴边。盖勒特心痒的要命，抬头说:“看着吧。”

他打了个响指，无声间几片玫瑰花的花瓣从指尖捻出，它们摇摇晃晃，风情地舞动，跳跃，瓣尖的深红色渐变到瓣末的浅粉色，那几片小玩意儿飘到了那颗火红色的脑袋上，安静地落在柔软的发间，衬着淡红的肌肤。那人像只受惊的小鹿，原本沉迷于研究某个咒语的红发少年愕然抬起头，眼珠子转了三圈才凝在某一处。

盖勒特·格林德沃双手撑着桌子浑身懒洋洋地气质，在恋人抬头目光相撞的那刻他挑眉露出点笑容，高声说道:“阿不思。”

格兰芬多和斯莱特林们也终于按捺不住好奇，纷纷朝那边投去眼神。全霍格沃茨都知道德姆斯特朗的勇士和自家勇士关系腻得要命，也不知此刻他们俩要在公开场合擦出什么非同一般的新火花，剩下的德姆斯特朗们也斜倚在桌旁挤在一团窃笑着。

“圣诞舞会做我的舞伴。”

这句话从舌尖捋了出来，盖勒特的薄唇在拥有色彩的阳光下气定神闲地微微张合，连尾音翘起的盈满自信的陈述句都镀上了一层金。阿不思的瞳孔缩了一瞬，在众目睽睽之下烫手的邀请被人抛到了手上，收也不是，扔也不是。但他不能在众人前让盖勒特这样心骄气傲的人丢了面子，于是勾起一抹淡淡的微笑，朝他从容地点点头。

德姆斯特朗那儿已经开始欢呼击掌，那个起哄的小帅哥凶猛地勾住了盖勒特的肩膀，被他嫌弃地一把掀开。阿不思的嘴唇轻轻地嘟了嘟，身旁荡起了自己信息素味，一股温暖的檀香，以极其强硬地姿态提醒众人自己只是在配合一个玩笑，他也不信盖勒特是认真的，两个勇士一起跳舞？但他既然想开这个玩笑，就让他闹吧。

至于那些幻想着终有一日能与勇士先生跳舞的学生们垂下了眼，既不甘又不禁期待。

 

-

 

“我不能做你的舞伴，盖勒特。”

他们缩在图书馆内里的角落，高大的书柜将他们遮挡，为他们提供了隐秘的私会环境。阿不思压低声音说，看着盖勒特一扇一扇的鼻翼微微垂下头饱含歉意。盖勒特几乎是冷静地瞪着他，双眸的墨色越发浓重了些。他在难以透光的昏暗处握住阿不思的腰，将他推至墙边，全身的重心欺压而上。嘴唇在阿不思耳边游离，薄雾般稀落的热气一下一下打上他的神经末梢：“可是你已经答应我了。”

“噢…”阿不思敏感的耳朵痒得身体抖了抖，溢出小声喟叹，“我已经答应了我妹妹，阿利安娜。她才上三年级，如果没人邀请她，她就不能参加舞会。”

“那就让别人邀请她！”

“盖勒特。”阿不思轻轻攥住他的衣袖，用可商量的语气声音低柔，“她是我妹妹，而我都没怎么照顾她。她上回来找我的时候，流露出那样的神情，我想对她好一些。”盖勒特将他的腰掐得很疼，五指仿佛在狠命地下陷进去，阿不思咬着唇忍受这一切。盖勒特现在低头啃咬他脖颈的嫩肉，吮出了好几个红痕。“所以你就邀请她了？阿不思……”他在阿不思耳畔低语，泄愤般咬住他的耳垂。

“是，和勇士一起跳舞，她应该会很开心的。而且…”阿不思垂眸低落地说，“两个勇士一起跳舞，可没有这种先例。”说到这儿他自己也没有忍住流出无奈的低笑，手虚虚地环着盖勒特的腰，唇蹭着盖勒特的脖颈眯起眼，像一只家养的宠物猫，“我和她跳完开场舞，第二首、第三首、第四首，就都和你跳。”

盖勒特的喉间闷出轻轻的淡笑，似乎被爱人的话所取悦，小臂收得更紧，怀中人更贴近了自己的身体。“你应该爱我更胜爱你的家人，阿不思。”他低低流出的呢喃，摄人心魄赛过塞壬的歌喉，从喉咙中打出一声责备。“一个Alpha，应该是他Omega的一切。”

阿不思微微敛眸，笑意在盖勒特看不见的地方褪去了一些，淡然道:“我属于自己，盖勒特。”盖勒特有些讥讽地冷笑了一声，被人拒绝的怒意还在胸腔掀起火烧，咬牙切齿道:“宝贝阿不思——”

他的牙碾上人的耳垂，重得仿佛染出了腥甜气，晕在他的牙尖。“操你。”

 

10.

 

“阿不思！”

小阿利安娜挑着甜甜的笑容，金色的头发被几个年纪大点的姑娘用火红的发带编了起来，挽成盘发垂下两根烫金的尾部。她穿着淡粉色的长袍，耳边还坠着两颗心型的夹子。阿利安娜垂下眸脸颊有些泛红，用手指拢了拢自己的发丝儿。

“这样好吗？”她紧张地揪着自己袍子的边摆，稍稍抬眼偷看阿不思。阿不思则身着一袭黑袍，领口系了条领结，内里是熨帖的白衬衫。他的红发被打理得极有光泽，露出柔和光洁的额头，紧身的长裤勾勒出臀线，在袍子下也只是徒掩风情罢了。阿不思欣赏了半晌，温和地笑道:“你真漂亮。”

“噢！”她高兴地踮起脚跟在哥哥的脸颊上落下一吻。这边聚集了不少人，精致的礼服与妆容还有银铃般的笑声碰撞在一起。阿不思的身体有些绷直，他绝望地意识到自己根本还不知道盖勒特会邀请谁做舞伴，对方的仪表又是如何……他稍作掩饰地眺望着，试图找到盖勒特的身影。

不负所望，他看到了他。

那个英俊的少年一身张扬的深红色，衬着他泛着流质光泽的金发，那头如火焰般明媚的发丝反而更加凌乱了，只是略长尾部用了根带子系起来。他斜睨了众人，薄唇掀起一抹微笑。他的身边是一位美人，乌黑的波浪短发头顶缀着珠宝玉石，深浅蓝色往下摆渐变，高傲地扬着下巴。

很明显，她挽着他。

“格林德沃！”阿利安娜抱紧了阿不思的手臂，压低声音小声说。他戏谑地回应一句:“你喜欢他？”她淡金的头发顿时开始冒烟，有小小的火星子在闪动，阿不思拔出魔杖给了她一个冷凝咒。阿利安娜情绪一激动就会这样，阿不思看得出来她此刻已经紧张透了。

小姑娘都会喜欢盖勒特这样的家伙吧。阿不思心想自己的审美恐怕与那些小姑娘齐平，不禁哑笑。“他的舞伴好漂亮…”阿利安娜作为另一位勇士的舞伴，不断地低头审视自己的衣着打扮，悲凉地发现自己身上似乎哪一处都不及她。阿不思的目光落到了她挽着他的那只手上，声音发飘:“噢…是啊。”

与此同时他揽住阿利安娜的腰，朝她露出一个温暖的微笑。“但今天你是最漂亮的。”

进入礼堂的时候惊叹声此起彼伏，凝在墙上的银霜动人地闪光，仰头便是缀着星星的夜空。阿不思眨着眼睛第九次朝盖勒特投去目光，却没有任何回应。盖勒特丝毫不看他，却流露出耐心而又诚恳的微笑，绅士地偏头与那位美人交谈。他一定是在生我的气了。阿不思咬咬嘴唇，所有的装饰此刻都变得黯淡无光。槲寄生和常春藤坠下来摇摇晃晃，他的爱人却被别人挽着！

接下来的所以致辞他都听不见，直到阿利安娜开始推他，他才知道要跳舞了。“阿不思，阿不思。”阿利安娜极小声地碎碎念着，他生怕她又开始着火，忙抓紧了她的手。

所有人都在看着他们。灯火熠熠闪光的舞池里，盖勒特也带着他的舞伴踏了进来。此时他们目光相对，阿不思仿佛被一道魔咒击中，又满腔怒火地盯住了盖勒特握着美人腰肢的手。可没办法，是他拒绝了盖勒特，对方也有权利选择自己的舞伴。所以他决定再不看盖勒特一眼，免得自己分神，踩在阿利安娜的脚上。

音乐缓和忧伤，竟显得有些凄美。阿不思的步伐几近缓慢，前后有些零碎，阿利安娜反倒熟练许多。阿不思抱着她的腰，低头注视她飘来飘去的衣摆，身体后倾时阿利安娜找准时机转了个圈。少女的身形还很稚嫩，阿不思叹息着，都长这么大啦，自己却还没好好看过一眼。她像朵脆弱的稚花，被父母与兄弟在双手中捧着长大，只是自己书读得最早，终究还是错过了许多。

他再靠后迈了一步，皮质鞋跟蓦然间擦过了某个粗糙物，鞋背几乎是磨到了对方的足边。阿不思不禁纳闷:这么大的舞池， 怎么还会有两个舞者相撞呢？盖勒特·格林德沃的后背抵在他的后背，足跟蹭着他的足背。他嗅到了盖勒特浓烈的信息素，淡去的临时标记此时在后颈突突的跳动。然而布朗斯顿的勇士，那个姑娘，仿佛被施了屏障咒，被隔离在远方。

他倾身——狠狠地，晃了晃身子，牵动阿利安娜淌着流金的发绳风情的摇曳。盖勒特的面庞闯入他的眼帘，深色的双眸中涌动着沉浮的情愫，使他滚烫的血液从头到尾全身沸腾起来，只差将他燃烧殆尽了。阿不思高傲地环着阿丽安娜的腰，最后一步，他随着音乐的鼓声踏在地面。一曲终了，双方行礼，阿丽安娜红扑扑的脸蛋洋溢着欢喜的笑，阿不思抬眸看到盖勒特松开他的美人儿朝自己走来，低头在妹妹的额上吻了一记。

盖勒特的脚步冰冷，他的身体直直地切入阿不思与阿丽安娜之间，不容置疑地伸手扣住阿不思的手腕，已然不顾在众目睽睽之下，五指发狠地收拢，将人连扯带拽地抓出舞池，阿不思踉跄着转身还想对阿利安娜说话，却看到阿不福思已经冲进来抱住了妹妹。

“盖尔…”他轻声唤盖勒特，被人带出了前厅的大门，簇在一起的红玫瑰在薄纱般的月色下泛着微光，水流声叮咚像是敲击着乐曲，他被迫进入了那缀满玫瑰花的小径，幽深又华美，他却无暇欣赏。有长长的垂落的树枝遮盖他们，阿不思没想到这也有槲寄生，他抬头瞧着结起枝子的活物，还未回神就已经在盖勒特的怀里，唇齿里外被彻底地侵略。

滑腻的舌头搅过口腔的每一寸，还有点点酒精的微香，绽在阿不思的舌尖。甜得发腻的果酒味旖旎非常，唇与唇相互辗转，阿不思勾上盖勒特的脖子。亲吻结束后他才渐渐回忆起方才在舞池上的每一部分，从盖勒特的冷漠与他搂着女子的腰每一部分都在他眼前飞快地掠过，阿不思愤怒地张嘴打算从心底发出最严厉的质问，就从那只暧昧顿生的手开始——

“你居然——”

“你居然搂着她的腰！”这句话从盖勒特嘴里狠狠地咬出时阿不思瞠目结舌，喉间只剩下了最后的哽咽。

“阿利安娜是我的妹妹，”他生硬地说，“而且刚才我们在跳舞，我必须搂着她的腰…”

况且这句话，难道不应该是我说？他酸溜溜地将这一切吞进肚子里，瞪大的湛蓝双眸毫不掩饰地与盖勒特对视。而对方此刻只想耍无赖，他用他尖利的口牙攻击阿不思脸旁颈旁的嫩肉，一边咬还一边饱含恨意地数算道:“你还在众人面前吻她——”

“的额头！”阿不思赶紧添上一句。他终于意识到了盖勒特的不对劲，侧脸去碰了碰他的额头，唇齿间滚动的酒气扑面而来，缠上阿不思的呼吸。“……你喝了几杯酒？”恐惧终于顺着脊背骨啃噬上他的头盖骨，他转头急切地问盖勒特。

盖勒特微笑着紧紧抱住阿不思的腰，与他跳起了刚才的步子。“两杯而已——我没醉。”他哼着记忆中的曲调，并不真切，有些走音，但淡淡沙哑的好听得要命。他没醉，恐怕也有了个半醉了。阿不思顺着他的意踩起女步，也没有松懈下紧绷的状态，晃着他说:“你明明就是醉了！”

“我没有。”他低下头，双眸在月光下亮闪闪的，倒映着爱人的面庞。阿不思心中一动，仰起头再次捕捉到盖勒特的嘴唇，唇瓣温柔地相贴，二人在暖暖的月光下无声地拥抱着，耳边偶尔是淡淡的清脆悦耳的水声。“我们该回去了，你刚刚直接把我抓走，恐怕他们以为我们起了争执。”他的脑袋挤在盖勒特的肩膀上低低地说，像是在哄小阿利安娜，盖勒特低头吻阿不思的额头，嘴里坚持不懈地仍然在反复地强调那句:“你居然在众人面前吻她。”

阿不思笑道:“你怎么和小姑娘计较呢？”盖勒特将他的脸蛋转过来对着自己:“你从来没有在众人面前吻过我。”

阿不思的声音都找不着了调子，每一句话都盖勒特迷死人的模样打得七零八落，在爱人面前罕见地颤抖了，“我亲爱的盖勒特，会有这么一天的。”他们很快又腻在一起，手拉手走出了那个玫瑰小道，只听见大厅的欢笑声一浪高过一浪，盖勒特弯眸将阿不思带进了舞池。

这一首很欢快的舞，众人的步伐在节拍中零零碎碎，音乐的韵律鼓动着每一个人的心跳。刚刚被盖勒特丢下的舞伴从容地端起酒杯，在布朗斯顿的男孩旁边含笑点点。阿利安娜在和阿不福思一起跳舞，神采飞扬的模样，见之忘俗。盖勒特搂着阿不思的腰，比起开场舞来说，这样玩闹的场合要不正经得多，没人会介意两个勇士凑在一块的。“她长得很像你。”盖勒特的声音混入音乐，仿佛酒精混入血液，阿不思在他的手中笑着转了个圈，有意假装重心不稳摔到盖勒特身上。

音乐已达到高潮，几个颤音又停了下来，却在高声的欢呼雀跃中经久不息。他感觉到盖勒特的唇挤压着自己的额头，呼吸在刹那间停止了。那唇似乎又往下探了探，碰见了鼻尖。

糟糕了。阿不思闭紧眼睛，盖勒特一定是喝醉了才想在众人面前吻他。可又有什么关系呢，如果说是两个Alpha，也完全没有关系……他混乱的大脑在嘴唇被嘴唇封住那刻彻底化作空白，舌尖与舌尖相融，尝到甘露蜜酿般的甜味，阿不思顿时觉得满世界他都可以不在乎。天花板上垂落的槲寄生在摇晃中仿佛发出了叮咚声，他与他分离时又听见了不知谁先带头的热烈的掌声。

不灭的掌声下他与他的爱人拥在一起，身旁酒香四溢，醉得很动人。阿不思的手都有点抓不稳盖勒特，反而像醉酒的是他自己，可没有沾任何酒精，他也甘愿醉于这一切。

盖勒特的唇碰碰阿不思的耳垂，轻声说:“——我为你准备了一个圣诞礼物。”

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很感谢大家对gotcha的支持！！下一章是单独的一章圣诞篇番外，4k+圣诞之夜，然后gotcha的进度条就过半啦！希望大家喜欢！


	6. 番外1：圣诞舞会篇

“专心点。”

盖勒特粗声说，滑腻的舌头沿着阿不思的耳廓舔弄，白嫩的薄皮被牙拉扯吮得烫红，他极力扳来阿不思的下巴吻他的嘴唇，手紧紧地、紧紧地抱着他的腰大力把人按在怀里，胸膛与胸膛紧贴。阿不思的脖子全覆上红色，他毫无经验地配合盖勒特的动作，舌头笨拙到无处安放，被盖勒特卷到自己口中吸吮。他最后在阿不思的舌尖尝到甜味，还不忘用牙轻轻咬了口，“看着我。”他的手指陷在阿不思柔软的发间，声音沙哑得难以掩饰情欲，“宝贝儿，再来点信息素给我，我饿坏了。”他狂热地汲取空气中所剩无几的蜂蜜味，易感期的Alpha完全抵挡不住爱人的甘美。

长年依赖抑制汤剂和魔咒的阿不思全身瘫软到盖勒特的怀里，他比脱水的鱼更渴望滋润，盖勒特强势的信息素将他狠狠缠紧，他的腺体突突地跳动仿佛震动的大鼓，虽说热潮起期还未至也欲火焚身。阿不思的裤子开始湿透腻滑，礼服外袍被盖勒特扯下扔到地上，白衬衫的胸前可见两粒饱满的乳头撑起突出，在沁出的湿汗下依稀可见红嫩。他青涩又乖巧地释放了些信息素，浓郁的蜜糖味几乎沾到盖勒特的舌尖。

血气方刚的少年人完全经不住这种折磨，盖勒特将阿不思狠狠压在有求必应屋提供的大床上，铺满了玫瑰花瓣的床被香甜缱绻，点缀在阿不思火红的发丝边，他湛蓝的眸子正对上盖勒特的眼睛，那双泛着迷雾与水光的眼睛盛满笑意与爱意。盖勒特的觉得自己的肋骨都要被心脏撞裂了。他也不知道自己的魔杖丢在了哪儿——管他呢，盖勒特徒手扒开了阿不思的衣领，力劲大得扣子几近绷开几颗，衬衫活活被拽开。阿不思的手也哆嗦地解开他繁复的礼服，他无法忍受这些衣物将盖勒特美丽的肌体遮挡，裹住了多少他渴望的信息素。

阿不思雪白的胸膛裸露在人的眼下，即使他们过去也曾坦诚相见，但此时的信息素催使盖勒特想狠狠操开他，将精液全部灌入生殖腔里，“妈的，阿尔——”阿不思再也没有耐性地揪起魔杖卸下了盖勒特的上衣，却又在触及盖勒特肉体的那刻烫伤般缩回目光，“我要干你。”盖勒特的唇就贴在他的耳上，阿不思听到气流声和低笑，信息素在血液中融化开，化作一头凶恶的猛兽咆哮。他现在被盖勒特扒得差不多了，仅剩一条纯色内裤。乳头在暗光下是那种尖立的、晶莹的颜色，是Omega独有的特权。细窄的腰身可见陷下的腰骨，内裤湿得透明了，坚硬无比，把内裤撑高了一块。

盖勒特的膝盖强硬地挤进阿不思的双腿间，迫使大腿分开，隔着内裤抵在阿不思娇嫩的穴口，阿不思战栗着发出一声尾音抖动的低吟，下意识夹紧双腿将盖勒特的腿夹在大腿内侧间。他的脸悄然泛起红晕，手无措地抚摸着盖勒特的小臂，盖勒特吸吮他的唇瓣，舌头细细地扫过阿不思的每一牙面，他的每一喘息都软媚诱人，Omega的姿态渐渐地显露出来。阿不思仍然半敛着信息素，他羞涩地难以自持。

盖勒特解开了自己的裤带，裤子松垮搭在腰侧露出内裤。阿不思的喘息骤然转重，他求助般攀上盖勒特的脖颈，双眼一闭企图佯装什么都没看见。盖勒特却抓住一只紧搂着自己的手将它扳下来，带着阿不思的手抚摸自己的小腹，下滑直至内裤边缘。“你摸一摸。”盖勒特见阿不思羞涩的面色，仿佛一颗待他采下的初熟果实，鲜嫩多汁。他轻笑着将手叠在阿不思的手背上，将他的手放在自己滚烫火热的胯部，这处早硬得发疼，令他夸耀的巨物将内裤高高撑起，Alpha的器官成熟可观。

阿不思轻易就被那隔着内裤的物什烫到，他轻柔又试探地用手捏了一把，上下缓缓地揉动，整根柱状物被他的手指描摹出来。盖勒特的信息素不受控制得外露，此时他阿不思隔着布料握在手中，这样的认知使他更硬三分。“拿出开。”盖勒特柔声哄他，编织成一个甜蜜磨人的陷阱，等待阿不思随他坠入万丈深渊。强势的信息素宛若一只无形的手摆弄阿不思的身体，他仿佛被摆上了餐盘，白嫩的肌体变得透红，体内那股情潮被一波一波地翻出，他连脚趾都无助地屈起。

“盖尔……”我想要你。他哽在喉中的半句话已经全在他哀求的目光中了，盖勒特摸着他凸起的手骨，帮助他将自己的昂扬的性器从布料的束缚里挣脱，巨物拍打到阿不思的手掌，他就一把握住那肿大的龟头。阿不思知道怎样能让盖勒特愉悦，他的手指不轻不重地剥开外皮用指甲去刮弄，将盖勒特逼出一道喟叹。“你哪学的？”他的喘息粗重，手指将阿不思的腰窝掐出红印，随着阿不思的节奏指尖拨弄着阿不思的穴口，濡湿的内裤间他肉穴外的褶皱清晰可见，只是轻轻一挑就让阿不思哭叫出声，他的大腿被迫张大全身都一览无余，纯色内裤挡住了最后一丝风情。

盖勒特挺腰在阿不思的手中抽插起来，湿淋淋的水声被他的尖端挤到阿不思的手掌上，他艰难地承受盖勒特碾他手心的龟头，咬着牙羞赧着不敢发出更多浪荡的喘息。盖勒特的拇指揉捻他不断流水的洞口，他难耐地扭动自己的腰将下体往盖勒特手上贴。蜂蜜味黏在他肌体的每一处，阿不思全身都在诱发情欲，心脏仿佛被沸腾的血液灌入胀满，诡异的快感就在他的四肢绽开酥麻的酸软。他从未触碰过自己的小穴，即使是为数不多的自渎也不敢去碰，这静寂之地会让他变得与那些发情发浪的Omega一样下贱，而现在他爱慕的Alpha正在抚弄它。

本能如破土而出的芽势不可挡地生长，如瀑布发出的雷鸣声，阿不思无法克制自己的臣服欲，它攀爬上他的血管几乎要阻断了他的灵脉，一面想要索取一面又不愿妥协。“把自己交给我，阿尔。”盖勒特蛊惑人心的声音如一道夺魂咒击中阿不思的身体，他被盖勒特温暖又鲜活的胸膛笼罩，令人安心的信息素仿佛保护魔咒将他包裹，阿不思双目有些湿润。压抑已久的信息素大肆爆发出来，齁甜的蜂蜜味泡进水中是的溶解漫延，满得溢了全身的香味勾引盖勒特去品尝。

他拽下阿不思几乎湿透的内裤，淡玫瑰般的肉穴失去了最后的遮挡，在盖勒特眼下绽放。阿不思惊叫着想要合拢双腿，却被盖勒特强行打开，肉瓣微张，窄小的肉洞还在流水，汁水在盖勒特的注视下溅得更起劲。阿不思的双腿被盖乐特价在腰上，那嫩穴浅粉干净，褶皱方才在盖勒特的手指间玩得泛红，他伸手将阿不思的肉洞掰的更开，小穴惊恐地张合收缩，羞涩地吐出蜜露。“别看了…盖尔，不要……”盖勒特欣赏着这漂亮又纯洁的私密处，他的手指被液体沾得湿漉漉的，骚浪的穴肉如水般般翻动瘙痒，阿不思的指甲陷入盖勒特的小臂，他的意志彻底被磨碎了。

盖勒特的目光与他迷离的眼神交融，空气中泛滥的信息素清倒在他们身上，盖勒特俯身去咬他的耳朵。即使有信息素的包庇也完全无法掩去他的紧张与羞怯。阿不思的脖颈可怜的紧绷着，盖勒特从耳后吻到他的颈项与喉结，Omega最敏感的乳头被他的牙尖碾弄，阿不思不自觉抚摸他的金发，他的舌头黏着上牙含糊不清地吟叫。他遵循本能双腿缠紧盖勒特的腰，感觉到那根硬邦邦的柱身就紧贴着自己的穴口。阿不思动情地挺腰，柔嫩的褶皱蹭在盖勒特肿大的前端，强烈的快感如火燎般舔遍全身。

“标记我。”阿不思的瞳孔水光潋滟，声音低哑柔软。所有Omega都在床上会这么说，他们凭借欲望与兽性肆意妄为地引诱Alpha，利用香媚的言语与姿态。他知道阿不思已彻底陷入热潮中，他头脑清晰、能言善道的阿不思在求他标记自己，即使他承认这是很诱人的提议，也不得不强压下欲火存留一丝理智。盖勒特·格林德沃善于控制与思考，他清楚地考量利弊，用自己张扬的性器前端拍了拍阿不思的嫩穴口。

他勾起一抹凉凉的轻笑，嘴唇迫近阿不思艳红地耳边用牙调情般咬着，轻声细语问道：“你知道你在说什么吗？”只是深陷情欲的阿不思已顾不了这么多了，他湿漉漉的后穴只是被磨蹭几下就涌出大股淫水，扭着腰甚至试图用手扶住盖勒特的柱身塞到自己饥渴的肉洞里。“盖尔！”他不满地去亲盖勒特的脸颊，鼻尖去顶他的鼻梁和嘴唇，“我想要你占有我，标记我。”阿不思甜软的舌头溜到盖勒特的唇缝企图撬入他的口腔，将他的唇瓣濡湿得水色淋漓。盖勒特嘶了一声，他张口含住那只不安分的舌头狠命地吮吸，手指又再次掰开了阿不思的穴口。

“等会儿你不要哭。”他咬着牙瞪着眼前这个放荡的爱人，粗壮的器官顶住未经情事的穴口，在热潮时的Omega不需温柔对待，盖勒特狠狠将他戳穿了，滑腻的活物疯狂地缠上他的肉棒，一股热水淋到他的龟头上。他钉入阿不思柔软的穴里，阿不思发出一声满足的尖叫，像是即将步入高潮那种兴奋的高声尖叫，尾音挠着盖勒特的心脏。“好棒…”他已经无法控制自己的言语，只是断断续续地呻吟、索求着，夹着盖勒特的双腿被他抓在手里，“里面，里…”他仿佛一瞬间感受到了羞意，声音悄然熄灭了。盖勒特低笑着指甲掐着他的下巴，“甜心，哪里？”说罢他又狠顶了一回，直直操在阿不思的敏感点上，阿不思哽咽了声身体绷紧着不住地颤抖。“生殖腔…”他轻声哽出这个词来，眼睫上还沾着未干涸的泪珠。

盖勒特的线在刹那崩断了。他低吼一声挺身插入大张的生殖腔口，腔内湿软高温，却又滑了出来，阿不思空虚得不到满足的腔体发了疯地想咬住他，但盖勒特每回都先碾磨着他的敏感点接而挺入，反复抽插将才长熟的腔口磨得又热又酥麻。剧烈的快感成了烧碎理智的火焰，原始的兽欲吼叫着迸发，盖勒特将阿不思白嫩的小腿掐得有些指痕。他凶猛地撞击着，抽出大股黏稠透明的淫液，囊袋拍打阿不思的臀肉，他淡红的后穴与臀瓣霎时被操干得艳红。“阿尔，你真他妈是个骚货。”他吐露着恶毒的狠话，Omega喜欢这种言语的羞辱，阿不思搂紧盖勒特的脖子，宽大的胸膛给自己赋予了无穷的安全感，他的性器也兴奋地溢出汁液。

“盖勒特，你看看我…”Omega脆弱的低吟让Alpha的心柔软了一半，盖勒特一边顶一边去探阿不思的小嘴儿，吻住那甜唇瓣将破碎的呻吟都含住，他激烈地挺身将肉棒整根抽出再没入，阿不思穴内每一褶皱都被妥当地撑开盛满，青筋突起的性器可怕得充着血，硬得宛若烙铁。“射在里面，标记我……”阿不思摇曳地尾音拔高了一声，他不加压抑地放浪尖叫出来，盖勒特的尖端最后一下死死钉入阿不思的生殖腔口，张大的腔体顿时将他的龟头裹住。在撕裂的疼痛中阿不思找回一丝清醒，他眼中闪过一抹混乱的迷茫和呆滞，直到龟头在腔内痛快地胀大成结时他才意识到命定的结局。“盖尔，我害怕…”他无助地去亲吻盖勒特的脸颊与脖子，全身都缩到了男孩的怀里。

太失控了，这一切都失控了。标记意味着把自己的未来交到对方手中，他准备好了吗？他完全没有考量过这种事。如果有一天他们不得已地分开呢？Omega一生只能承受一个标记，但Alpha不一样。他在做好伪装准备的时候，就下定决心不做任何人的附庸，做一个独立自主而不被性别所绊的人。而这个Alpha的出现打破了一切常规，撞进他的生命里同他完成标记，他规划好的前途一团乱麻。

阿不思开始害怕未来了。

他缩在盖勒特的怀里哭了很久，信息素的抚慰将他空阔阔的心塞得满满当当也无济于事。盖勒特流露着罕见的温柔，阿不思并不同等于他过去的任何床伴、情人，他是一个真正属于自己的Omega。他吻着阿不思垂着泪水的睫毛，用指尖拭他发红的眼角，“阿尔，我的阿不思。我的。”他一字一顿、斩钉截铁地说。

 

TBC


	7. 11-12

11.

阿不思的全身都浸在汗里，在严冬的天气中，他打绒的厚重睡袍湿漉漉的黏在肌肤上，喉咙生了病似的艰难、辛苦地喘息，发出混乱的咕噜声，将他从睡意中狠狠拔了出来。贴在下眼睑的睫毛忽地扇动，湖蓝色的眸子还氤氲着水雾，头痛得像是裂开，格外是腺体。

他涨痛的仿佛在嚎叫，在咆哮，蜂蜜味的Omega信息素汹涌而出，被魔法屏障阻挡。才被标记的Omega对Alpha信息素的寻求是本能，即使距离那场标记已过了两周，他的身体依然发了疯得渴望。渴望盖勒特和他的信息素。

阿不思不希望自己像个刚分化的小雏鸟一样娇气稚嫩，甚至克制了自己去找盖勒特的次数，他不敢对上盖勒特那双意味浓重的笑眼，不想面对他的嘘寒问暖，连亲吻都不再索要了。这场信息素与理性的争战——你可以想象吗？他想要盖勒特，他恨每一个对盖勒特笑的人，他要把嘴唇贴在他的额头、鼻梁、脸颊上，然后狠命地与他接吻，将嘴唇咬破的那种。理性很快就处于弱势，它被信息素牢牢地压制着。

他不要命的在霍格沃茨的隐秘处同他纠缠，食髓知味的索取、索取、索取。只要魔咒够牢靠，任何地方都能供他们做爱。最后阿不思再也无法忍受了。

他觉得自己正在被控制与掌握，这叫他感到耻辱。

阿不思松散的四肢操控艰难，肌肉的拉伸伴随剧痛。他努力地撑起身体，眼前的迷雾也渐渐散开，他张嘴沉重地呼吸，魔杖就在床头。阿不思用魔杖给自己的床帘内降了温，在窗外绒雪纷飞、寒枝上霜的环境下，他感到了凉意，也总算能愉快地喘息了。

手在枕头底下摸索了一阵，抓住一只金色飞贼这么大的球状物，阿不思用拇指拨开一点儿开关，盖勒特呛人的信息素势不可挡地灌入他的腺体，顿时充盈了整块床面，直至天花板扑灭了他体内燥热搓起的火苗。他自在地将其揉在自己的腺体附近，却只是杯水车薪，他想要抽空这个丑陋的小东西里装载的所有信息素，想念着盖勒特的每一个吻……他干脆将它塞到嘴里。

腮帮子鼓得满满当当，信息素溶解在血液中，沿着血管爬入跳动的心脏腔体分解成细小的微粒。他的口腔都被这个占满，连舌头都没有摆放的地方，努力收缩吸吮它，唾液含在嘴里，一点点下堰，最起码他心安了许多。阿不思用棉被把自己裹好，盖勒特的信息素使他满足于现状，涌上大脑的脾气也消逝得一干二净。

他躲着盖勒特，但盖勒特热衷于找他，仿佛是发觉了自己有意识的疏离，他甚至不知道该如何跟他开口，应该告诉他，自己是因为害怕沦为欲望的奴隶。盖勒特·格林德沃就像一支夺魂咒，他本人的口中那只蛊惑人心的舌头就足以证明，阿不思真是看透他了。

他身上沾满了盖勒特的味道，这两周收到的眼神实在太多，以至于他也用自己伪造的Alpha信息素涂满盖勒特的全身。两种Alpha信息素会碰撞摩擦，必要时刻连空气都变得压抑低沉，盖勒特对此讨厌透了，他需要阿不思的Omega信息素，就像甘露一样甜而滋润的信息素，比任何抑制剂都来的有效果。

“我还在易感期。”某次性事结束后他在阿不思耳边压低声音哑声说，“你不能这样对我——对你的Alpha。”

阿不思讨厌他在自己面前不停地强调自己是Alpha，抑或是他的，或是强大的，或称自己是他的保护人。

 

圣诞舞会的热火在数周内仍暗潮涌动，漫天的槲寄生与星辰，繁复的裙袍与点缀的玫瑰花，姿态姣好的少女与英俊挺拔的少年，每一处细节都在学生们的脑中印下甜蜜和美妙的回忆。姑娘们收起了在舞池磨破的舞鞋，发间斑斓五彩的发绳却恋恋不舍地留下；有男孩还在为自己绑领结，只为了再度回味那个明媚的夜晚。

当然，无论什么都不及那晚轰动全校的重大事件——霍格沃茨的勇士与德姆斯特朗的勇士在舞池间轻柔、浅淡的吻。刹那间，Omega们的心发出破碎声，他们梦中的郎君竟然结为佳偶，还有什么比这更能让人昏厥的事呢？

这股旋风在学生之间狂乱的穿梭游巡，每一任都没能幸免，被它猝不及防地凶猛袭击。阿不思·邓布利多与盖勒特·格林德沃的地下恋情被人掘地三尺，撰写成各式各样的版本大肆传播，最热门谈资非他俩莫属。《预言家日报》也登上了大段此类桃色新闻，将他们曾经的同框合照全部扒出，精心纠结起他们过去不起眼的细微互动，大做文章，如以下节选：

「……邓布利多与格林德沃虽说都是Alpha性别，还是抵不住双方膨胀的个人魅力，在三强争霸赛的赛场上对彼此一见倾心。……他们的爱情丝毫没因他们的性别而阻隔，两位Alpha充满力量又火热的爱，将本次比赛的气氛推向了最高潮。……局势会如何变化？他们会联手共同竞争吗？……」

这样的报纸人手一份，大家读了都咯咯发笑，当他们看见柔软的红发与蓬松的金发并驾齐驱时都喜闻乐见，魔法相机的闪光灯总打在他们的身影上，二人的背影像兄弟，像爱人，像亲密无间战友，叫人简直差点忘了他们的对手关系。

不要说霍格沃茨，光是格兰芬多就让阿不思应付得够呛。他们热情地涌至他身边，原本就是巨星的阿不思人气又涨了一倍，尽是问一些与盖勒特·格林德沃有关的事情，毕竟德姆斯特朗们实在叫人望而却步。阿不思不愿和他们分享盖勒特的任何事，他轻描淡写地敷衍两句，并且夹杂着醋意半遮半掩地瞪了问题最多的那人一眼。

兰伯特在盖勒特的眼下大方地勾住阿不思的肩膀时，盖勒特也致以相同的目光。“我有个很严肃的问题要问你。”兰伯特确实神情肃穆，他将阿不思转了个圈背对盖勒特，嘴唇贴上阿不思的耳廓，他感觉脊背一阵刺痛与发麻——不出意外的话，盖勒特也许是使用了无杖咒，将他自己的眼神有形化了，这并不是什么干净的白魔法。

格兰芬多的小狮子金发都要竖直起来，坚强地低声发出了那个埋藏心里的疑问：“你们谁是上面那个？”

阿不思的眼神彻底变得困惑了，像一只误闯入玻璃窗的蜜蜂，他发出了含糊不清地沉吟，眸光在身后的盖勒特身上掠了好几回，最后，嘴唇渐渐掀起一个俏皮的笑容，他也学着兰伯特在这人耳边轻声说：“我是。”然后在对方有些愕然的眼神下神采飞扬地大笑着走回盖勒特的身旁，被人揽着腰肢狠狠地质问。

“没什么。”他吻了吻盖勒特的脸颊。

 

 

12.

深色的地毯铺展在火炉旁边，有一双柔嫩的裸足陷在毛茸茸的表面，脚趾微微分开掐住软软的绒毛，不亦乐乎地玩着，脚心与脚背挤在一起，看样子是个小姑娘的小脚。小巧可爱的双足摆在火炉面前，热流荡起隐形的绉纱似的波纹，烘得那双脚丫子泛出红色，暖流漫过全身。

休息室除了他和哥哥空无一人，随着比赛的临近，他翘去了下午一堂课专注的研究金蛋，这与妹妹则刚从校医院回来。阿利安娜趴在阿不思的肩头，温热的空气使她生起倦意，双眸迷蒙的黏在一起。

“莱纳夫人叫我静养，说我用力过度了。” 她的声音咿咿呀呀仿佛梦呓。自舞会回来，兄妹之间的感情又添了一点。

阿不思抚着她金棕的长发，“你灵脉中的魔力强大到无法控制，只能暂时压抑了，安娜——”他的声音从柔和转为严肃，阿利安娜也绷起脸看着她心爱的哥哥，“你一定要好好锻炼自己，直到能彻底操控它为止，我很担心你会被它伤害。”

他吻了吻女孩的额头，阿利安娜发出甜美的笑声，小姑娘性别未分化，但她的娇俏灵动总是很吸引人。“阿不思，你能再给我讲凤凰的故事吗？”她的下巴被捏了捏。

“以后再讲给你听。凤凰的灵脉非常珍贵，你要爱惜。”阿不思翻动手中的古书。

他的双眼几乎贴到了手上的书页，手中的羽毛笔在羊皮纸上飞快的舞动，“但我现在要查资料……你需要睡上一觉吗？”他的声音落下半晌都没有得到回应，肩上人似乎已经陷入梦乡，耳畔可以闻见浅浅的呼吸。

他维持着小幅度的动作，而尽量不惊动妹妹，直至几分钟的沉默过去后，他听见阿利安娜细微的声音：“你在和盖勒特·格林德沃谈恋爱吗？”阿不思的肩膀稍稍颤了颤，他沉浸在书籍中时被这句话狠狠拔了出来，句子在他嘴里转了两圈才回过神来，大梦初醒道：“噢……是啊。”

他羞赧地低下头，声音相当局促，仿佛被窥见了什么秘密，毕竟他隐瞒性别的是家人是知道的。他的脸上有点发烧，窘迫地说：“是的，我确实是……”后半部分的声音几乎消失了，阿不思咬紧了嘴唇。“那么他就知道了？”阿利安娜紧张地压低声音，手指绞住自己的头发，没有任何外人知道阿不思是Omega的事。

“他知道，安娜。”他喃喃说，“没关系的。”他的手指也勾住了她的发尖，抚摸至她的鼻梁。阿利安娜舒一口气，她稚嫩年轻的双目对着阿不思充满与年龄不符忧愁。她抱紧了自己的哥哥，轻轻地问：“为什么一定要隐瞒Omega性别呢？阿尔，我好心疼你。”

阿不思在她的话语中有些神情恍惚。“如果你分化成了Alpha，阿不思以你的资质，从霍格沃茨毕业后一定大有作为。”这是校长的声音，在他崭露头角、被视为霍格沃茨有史以来最优秀的学生时，手按着他的头说了这一番话，眼中盈满了骄傲与欣慰。阿不思尚只有十二岁，这句赞扬在他心中再没磨灭过。

“Beta和Omega就不行吗？”他天真地问。校长的眸光沉了沉，语重心长道：“历届魔法部高层都是强大的Alpha，从性别上看，他们的领导力与操控力要更大；Beta更适合操办细节琐事；至于Omega……个危险的性别，危险、缺乏自制力，又轻易受诱惑，不会被赋予重任。”

他在妹妹的询问下彻底陷入缄默，甚至于墨水瓶子翻倒都一概不知，黑墨水流动的咕咚声打在地面上，哒，哒。他抬起魔杖用了一个清洁咒。“我有想要保护的人。”他缓慢的、发音清晰地说，“你、阿不福思和母亲，需要我照顾和保护。”

如果一个Omega的命运只能是嫁人生子，他的天赋与人生就不再有意义，不过是戴着镣铐罢了，他绝对不会任凭自己被Alpha管制，就算是盖勒特也不行。“那谁来保护你？”阿利安娜说，“你是个Omega，你也需要保护。”

“我可以保护我自己，安娜。”阿不思深深地吸气，深深地吐气，“强大与否和性别无关。这世上除了家人没有任何人值得相信，就算是伴侣也不行。只有Alpha的身份才能保护我。”

 

阿不思在与盖勒特接吻。

他们的嘴唇轻柔地绞在一起，唇瓣互相吸吮拉扯，像黏腻的蜜糖翻搅着，含在唇齿里的蜂蜜味甜到人的鼻腔，安静地纠缠舌头，黏腻地探在人的口腔，挑起对方的上嘴唇。阳光下的冰雪融了些，挤成一团的乌云总算拆得细碎，淡金的色彩浇在盖勒特的金发上缎子似的流动，他的拇指揉捏着方才被自己吻到红润的阿不思的嘴唇，再探前去落下最后一吻。

两个少年在湖边挤在一起，霍格沃茨的湖畔即使过冬也不结冰，湛蓝渐变深黑，甚至连阳光都透不过。

阿不思抱着自己的金蛋，他凝视湖面，神情凝重，不安地低头取出折在怀里的一叠缩小的纸片，它用魔杖敲了敲，它们就成了厚重的羊皮纸。“我找了很多资料，如果要从水中使用魔法又能顺畅呼吸，最好是给自己是一个变形咒，但这样很容易导致行动不便，并且无法进行任何交流。”

阿不思戴起了一架金丝眼镜，链子垂在他的颊边衬着他两团玫红色，他不住地翻动自己怀中的纸页。盖勒特沉默着注视他的脸颊，他将阿不思手中的纸接来翻看了一两回，轻轻溢出一点笑声。“阿尔，如果你要在自己的头上顶个泡泡，以水流的阻力基本寸步难行，你还需要一双蹼。”他说着就去吻他，阿不思闻到了他令人心安的信息素。

“你说的对。”阿不思陷入思索然后赞同道，已成伴侣的二人是不需要保守秘密的，他毫不忌讳地问，“你打算怎么做？”

盖洛特从阿不思的耳旁离开他，深邃复杂的双眸与阿不思的蓝眸相对，盖勒特渐渐勾起了一个冷淡的微笑，眼中却闪烁不定。“你发现问题了吗？阿尔，你的魔杖发出的魔咒在水中会削弱，就像金蛋在空气中发出尖叫，在水中却是歌声。”他迷人的金发荡了荡，“有些暗锁需要更换介质才能打开，有些魔咒需要不同条件才能生效。当然，拥有魔法的活物体内都有条链子，象征着不同的条件。”

他话音刚落，阿不思就举手打断了他，他怔怔地盯着盖勒特看，仿佛处于已经明白了下文的惊恐。

他不知道盖勒特为什么会思及这些。阿不思曾因为妹妹的事被迫面对与灵脉相关的事。这个复杂又危险迷离的物质与魔法界息息相关，它操控着巫师的魔力流动，是物质与灵性的合一体，更别说这正是魔法的发源地，全世界的魔法医学都没能彻底纠清这个奇诡繁复的物什。“你是想说灵脉的事吗？”

他压低声音说，不知所措地发抖，“是魔法界不可逆转的规律，你打算从这儿入手？”

盖洛特无奈地扬眉，他聪明的爱人猜到自己的意图也无可非议，过激的反应也尚可理解。霍格沃茨出来的巫师……他轻蔑地发出一个鼻音，道：“你们学校那个愚蠢的黑魔法防御术早该撤销了，尽教出了一堆没用的东西。”

阿不思气的睫毛直颤，他也学着盖勒特趾高气扬的神态瞪了他一眼。“听我说。只需要一点小小的突破，用某个物去影响自己的灵脉，只需两个小时，过了时间就可以恢复如初，并且对自己毫无影响。假使——”

“太理想化。”阿不思的瞳孔缩成针尖，“太暴力太危险，也太疯狂。”

他不认为盖勒特这番话有说服力。盖勒特只是一个十七岁的少年，纵使他再怎么天资丰盈终究只是一个自以为是、狂妄的孩子，自认为自己拥有一套无懈可击的理论，实而轻易就会溃不成军。这太……

“太论断了，阿不思。”盖勒特低沉的声音缠在他耳边，震得他头皮发麻，“我这里有很多你这辈子都见不到的东西，你他妈最好看清我。”那声音沙哑得仿佛有些动怒，轻轻地啃咬阿不思的耳垂，牙齿愤懑的碾磨。一个Alpha完全无法忍受自己的Omega对自己产生质疑。他应该无条件的崇拜我，无条件的相信我。

“所以，阿尔，你不考虑和我介绍一下邓布利多家族的凤凰灵脉？”

这下阿不思彻底变了脸色。

tbc


	8. 13-14

13.

 

阿利安娜金棕的发丝垂在阿不思的指间，他的手轻轻将那一束柔软顺滑的直发握住，少女还染上了些淡淡的果香。阿不思的指尖极少触碰过女性的头发，他摩挲细腻的发丝流露温柔的微笑。他用梳子在她的发梢滑动，笨拙而轻柔地梳理妹妹的长发，阿不福思站在他身边指挥他。

霍格沃茨最优秀的学生败在一只梳子上，他不知所措地摆弄她的头发，这模样让阿不福思急得直瞪眼。“你用不着这样慢悠悠的！”他说着胡乱比划两下将阿利安娜逗得发笑。“阿尔，你可以用力一点，我不会疼的。”她一边嚼蜂蜜糖一边含糊地说。

阿不思又试了试，打结的乱发用魔法可以变得松软，梳子的拨弄可以将它们全部解开。他第一次为阿利安娜梳头，经验比起阿不福思实在太匮乏了，但阿不思学得很快，三两下就为阿利安娜扎上了一朵小玫瑰。他满意地欣赏自己的杰作，还左右端详了半晌。“阿尔。”阿利安娜撅起嘴蹙起眉似乎有话要讲，“我今天遇到格林德沃了。”

——阿不思瞳孔中的光华冻成冰块。

“但我不知道该怎么面对他，他却对我笑了一下，你们是不是吵架了？”她压低声音，怕戳到长兄的痛处又担忧浓重地收敛表情。阿不思缄默无声地挥动魔杖叫阿利安娜的梳妆盒合上盖子，双眸混沌黯淡，像两颗熄灭了的星星。

阿不福思一听到这个名字就怒火中烧，他一屁股坐在沙发上，想开口又悄悄瞥了几眼阿不思，悻悻地闭了嘴。“我——”阿不思尴尬地说，目光都没敢落在弟弟和妹妹脸上，“我们差不少和好了。”他的嘴唇不自然地抿在一起。

那天裹挟来阳光的风勾着他的头发，霍格沃茨的湖面像被阿不思打翻的墨水，他的沉默使少年不止一次地吻他。他应该向盖勒特倒空自己的秘密吗？他们就像进行了一场追逐游戏，最后盖勒特在盥洗室将他逮住，只需要一场信息素浓厚的性爱就能让他败下阵来。

“我其实挺喜欢他的……”阿利安娜轻轻地嘟囔一句，那双与阿不思如出一辙的蓝眸飞快地转动，灵动的瞳孔能让人轻易联想到少年，她突然想到什么似的局促地泛红了脸，“如果你们已经私定终身了的话，我可以……”

“他们两个私定终身？活见鬼了，那个姓格林德沃的可是德姆斯特朗的学生，对些危险的东西很有研究呢。”阿不福思模糊不清地含在嘴里哼唧几句，显而易见的是，他对兄长的恋人非常不满。“阿伯，他揍你那件事我也很生气，可是你先惹他的。”阿利安娜又撕开一包滋滋蜂蜜糖，她吃得牙齿甜酸。

这句话突然扎到阿不思的脊背上，他从座位弹跳起来，诧异又微怒地抓住阿不福思的手腕细细打量，汗毛像针一样竖起。“你和他打了架，为什么没和我说？”

阿不福思还只是叛逆期的小子，他讪讪地将手抽回来，漫不经心地答道：“谁让他来招惹你，我就是私下使了个恶咒，结果被他识破了…”

他学着那种女巫爱情小说里的男主角抖了一个很难看的肩膀，但在魔力的驱使下导致他的头发竖起来后就再没服帖下来，阿利安娜笑得发呛，翻滚中一个不留神从沙发摔到了地上，鼻子几乎被坚硬的地面挤压，惊吓着头发表面浮起一层仿佛凤凰自燃时鲜艳的金火。

火焰直接与地毯相触，经过咒语处理的房间也是无法招惹的，宛若隔了一层薄膜似的毫无损伤。但此刻的阿利安娜并不好过，热浪涌至她的头顶从正中心像尖刺戳入头颅，笑容还未褪去她就已泪流满面。阿不思的手都在发抖，他极快地抽出魔杖施了一个冷凝咒，两个人慌张地扶起趴在地上狼狈的妹妹，阿不福思用手指替她擦拭眼泪。

就算火焰被迫熄去，一股烫手的魔力顺着他的掌纹流动，伏在她的发间仿佛沉睡的火山，总有什么在费力地挤出，想摆脱某种束缚。

阿利安娜像剔去了骨头似的软绵绵地靠在阿不思怀里，掐着嗓子细声细气地挤出一句：“好烫。”红发在她的喘息中渐渐恢复成金棕，阿不思捋着她的边发，那些火焰不会伤及他的妹妹，携来的感官刺激烙印还是极其深重。“你以前没有那么敏感。”他拨开浓密的发梢细细地查看她的头皮，声音低柔，“是因为快性别分化了吗？”

他甚是忧愁地看着妹妹，凤凰灵脉本身就麻烦至极，更别说妹妹还是家中最天赋异禀的孩子，但现今迫于各种状况，基本被压制得所剩无几，她在各种方面都与普通孩子无异。

“我大概是用力过度了。”阿利安娜的声音微弱得抓不住。

 

14.

圣诞节一过再过一个月，二月的步伐就接近霍格沃茨，过了盛冬也停止了暴风雪的侵袭，现在的雪柔和而细腻，在手心碎片似的剔透干净。变幻莫测的魔法将它们堆砌成雕琢精美的冰饰，三强争霸赛情绪的感染之下，诱发每个人体内躁动的热情。云卷云舒间神圣的阳光笼罩霍格沃茨任何角落，晚冬卸去了刺骨的严寒，凉意宛若一层薄纱十分清浅。

阿不思尝试各样的变形咒，有一种最滑稽的是将他的脸扭曲得狭长宽扁，害得他在镜子前笑得不能自已。最后他还是挑中了这个，虽然在外貌上略显逊色，但在比赛场上他也无法顾及自己的容貌了。外头还有一层透明的气泡，就如同他自己设计的那样，被水流漫过头顶的感觉异常美妙。他瘫倒在盥洗室的泡沫底下，惬意地眯眼。

但不能坚持太久，坚持过一个小时他的呼吸就像被扼住般痛苦，氧气比刀片还尖利似的割着他的肺部。用魔杖就能弄干他的发丝，阿不思却宁愿让它们湿着黏在脖子上。这间盥洗室……阿不思的双眸被水雾晕得湿润。在那个角落，靠近水龙头的地方，盖勒特将他的腿架在——

他的呼吸被掐断了，或许是魔法即将失效。

阿不思获取了许可在禁书区翻找关于灵脉的资料，而关乎他本人的凤凰灵脉记载寥寥无几。他决定无论如何还是要给父母寄一封信，他们也许能给自己一些线索。每一回试图与阿不福思讨论时面对弟弟迷茫的眼神，他就决定放弃并转向了莱纳夫人。这位校医院的夫人可靠又温柔，给阿利安娜提供了许多帮助，在校方的支持下保守这片秘密。

他将刻着邓布利多家族图样的火漆盖在封口，决定去找猫头鹰棚的福克斯，那只高贵又傲慢的小鸟。它因为被自己安置在猫头鹰棚而生了好久的闷气，甚至有几次主动烫自己，被阿不思拿魔杖说教了很久。但再怎么讲毕竟也是只凤凰，虽然还是个雏鸟，但通风报信的本事估摸着已经很熟练了。

他沿着楼梯登上顶楼，猫头鹰棚开敞且清爽，凉风还算冻人但触碰阿不思滚烫的面颊时，他感觉所有在盥洗室浸入骨髓的火热都陷入冰冷，在低温下渐渐浇灭。阿不思竟觉得这种凉意无比畅快。Omega最熟悉的就是热度，每一回该死的热潮期都让他热到融化，泡在热水中极易沾上高温。此刻的冷风仿佛最强效的抑制汤剂，泼在他身上。

阿不思眯着眼，他嗅到鸟类独有的咸味却不刺鼻，应该是经过魔咒的特殊处理。这一切让他满意且愉悦，他的目光所及之处又变得鲜艳灵动了，他很快就能辨别出尾羽染了浅红的福克斯，它的臀对准自己。阿不思可以不顾形象地吹个口哨，这儿压根没人，不是吗——

有什么灿烂而亮眼的金色很快缠紧他，阿不思的凉意顿时分崩离析，一股热流横冲直撞，没头没尾地穿过他的心脏蔓延全身。他惊叫一声回过头去，盖勒特凌厉的目光绑在他身上，倘若用那个有形化魔咒他恐怕已经被割伤……不，扒光了。阿不思被这股烫人的信息素侵袭得双腿发软，他说不清到底想逃跑还是陷入狂喜。

是盖勒特，他思念到肝肠寸断的人。少年气势汹汹地走到他身边，手里攥着的信被毫不留情地丢到地上，而空出的手紧紧地将阿不思抱在怀里，面庞乱凑就逮住了自己日思夜想的香甜嘴唇。他狠狠地吮吸一回，手掌端住下颚指甲陷入脸颊的软肉中，牙齿拖拽那根柔嫩的舌头。

阿不思不管不顾地抱住他，抛下了全部骄傲，他现在只想用力地抱他。但即使他对他依然生着气，梅林啊，他们还在冷战呢……阿不思羞恼地咬破盖勒特的嘴唇，就如同他咬了自己的舌尖那般。“我要寄信。”他小声地喘着气却不愿放开对方，待亲吻结束后意识才渐渐恢复，清晰地回想起方才丢人的举动。

“放开。”他嘟囔着说，试图在盖勒特面前隐藏自己的窘迫，但这骗不了自己的爱人，盖勒特的声音显而易见的得意高涨，这种基于被取悦的快活格外挠人，他就像被爪子碰到了心口。“你抱着我不放呢。”他的嘴唇贴着阿不思的耳朵，轻轻舔他的耳廓，“赛场上见——我对你非常期待。”

-

阿不思在床上惊醒时，背部沁了一身冷汗，床帘拖曳晃荡着发出孤独和簌簌声，微亮的阳光透过玻璃板的棱窗，糊在他薄薄的泛灰流纹的帘幕，历经重重削割后温柔地盖上他的眼睛。他的后颈微微钝痛，昨日下午在浴室里泡着水，夜晚准备好一切比赛必需品，最后比猫还柔软地倒在床榻里。

房间已空无一人，他看表的时间还停在八点四十，床边有阿不福思和阿利安娜留下的小纸条，应该是托人带来给他的。上面有阿不福思画得极丑的笑脸和阿利安娜娟秀的字迹，彩墨是湖蓝色折射细小的金灿灿的粉末，像极了阿不思的眼睛。

他笑了，弟弟与妹妹的用心像烫在他心脏上，阿不思心情极好地着装穿得算单薄，毕竟他不能直接穿泳裤。阿不思双颊泛红，他总得在自己身上盖点什么东西，Omega白嫩的胸膛与晶莹的双乳不被允许暴露在众人之下，更别说盖勒特——

他痛苦地闭上双眼，逼迫自己想下去，盖勒特非得咬断自己的脖子不可。一旦提及，思念就沿着他全身的脉络一路烧到头顶。

比赛前三天他们连面都没有见着，猫头鹰棚的最后一面和吻使他的嘴唇此刻又辣又疼，心脏流出的血液如岩浆，黏稠灼人。纵使凤凰灵脉的事使他心有芥蒂，纵使盖勒特识趣地不再提及，纵使他被压在盥洗室的边缘狠狠贯穿，这毕竟是盖勒特·格林德沃，这世上阿不思最不可能去恨的就是他。

他是我的Alpha。阿不思体内的细胞发出这样的尖叫，他自我厌恶地皱起好看的眉头。

鞋袜都稳妥地穿好，即使用不了一个小时就要尽数脱下，但他还是打扮成了参加舞会的派头。柔软的红发稳妥服帖，两络发丝搭在两边微卷露出光洁的额头；圆筒形的漆黑厚绒长裤和酒红色内衬，他用袍子将它们遮挡；在洗漱时还用魔咒拔去了几粒小胡茬。他在镜子前扬起一个自信而富有魅力的微笑，借此来鼓舞自己。

“我应该带小刀。”他喃喃着昨天写在羊皮纸上的句子，纸旁还放了把很实用的麻瓜玩意儿。在水中施咒的困难还是不下的，裹挟着水流的魔咒也不知会被如何削弱，有个锋利的器物携在身边反而更易防身。

他满意地走出城堡，比赛场地顺着霍格沃茨的长廊四处拥有指引，他现在唯一想一探究竟的是，他最珍贵的东西到底是什么。

 

TBC


	9. 15-16

15.

 

阿不思穿过几近座无虚席的观众台，它们面朝的深色湖水仿佛一块墨色的玻璃。窸窸窣窣的低语声与钦羡的目光环绕他，少年身着乌黑厚实的长袍，发丝如一簇飞扬的火焰，脊背绷直神情矜傲地走入场地。裁判圆桌就摆布在中央，桌布在晴空下又镀上一层金黄色，他还未来得及回神，盖勒特的金发宛如海面翻涌的波浪与细碎的泡沫，闯入他的眼帘，不修边幅而微长地铺散在肩头。

他的头发是什么时候变得这么长，还需要用物件去束缚了？阿不思的思绪在恍神中被那团金色夺取，连脚步都滞顿下来，迟疑地仿佛即将拨开禁林的树枝。他触碰到盖勒特双眸，一只深得如诡谲的湖泊，一只淡得如山间的薄雾。

阿不思的指尖疼得失去知觉，被魔杖粗糙的纹路硌着指腹，痛感蔓延到心脏，漫出高涨溢出肋骨，他别扭又沉重地喘息着，目光差不多交融在一起，化成糖浆。阿不思面颊通红地站立着，不知所措地摆弄魔杖。他并不是第一次在众人前与盖勒特并驾齐驱了，可这一次是第一回以对手兼爱人的方式站在这里。

时间格外磨人，他听着周围的嘈杂渐渐化作平静，各个选手此刻应该准备就绪。他看见盖勒特已经褪去了上衣，他结实的胸膛被染上阳光，暴露在众人的视线之下——阿不思可以听见四面传来Omega发出赞叹的低吟，他灵敏的耳朵就是为此而生的。疯狂的酸意窜上他的头顶，像在他的眼鼻口中都灌满了陈醋，盖勒特仅剩一条泳裤了。深黑色的裤子裹紧他的下身，弧度与线条是那样赏心悦目。

阿不思也扔下了自己的上衣，扯开他所能扯开的一切，包括他原本准备做遮挡的衬衫。他剥掉了自己的衣服，白皙的肌肤登时被阳光泼得发亮，这使他的腰身的曲线显得更加脆弱，曾被盖勒特抓过的、咬过的、吻过的每一寸地方都被他掀去了遮盖。阿不思将他的衣服整齐折叠好递给身旁的人，几乎可以感觉到身后火燎般的视线。但他没敢转头，他的眼神飘忽着，只模糊听见主持的人说了句比赛即将开始。“啊，来这边点，阿不思——”他热情地抓着阿不思的胳膊，将他拽到自己身前靠近另一边的盖勒特·格林德沃。完了。阿不思想，这比赛可真有看头。

“比赛即将开始，勇士们将要找回自己的珍宝，将他们安全地带回来。相信大家都已经知道了，阿不思·邓布利多的珍宝是——”阿不思觉得自己攥着小刀的手心在流汗，“阿利安娜·邓布利多。”

阿不思突然有些后悔去主动聆听什么不必要的东西，他只需要将他的好妹妹带回就好了，其他什么都不用管。 **他干什么要去在意格林德沃的“珍宝”是谁？** 兴许是家人，或朋友，噢——拉倒吧。盖勒特说过最珍贵的朋友是他阿不思·邓布利多，他也没有任何家人在场，也许这句话是个哄他开心的谎言。“盖勒特·格林德沃的珍宝是弗洛里·库格尔。”

阿不思认得他。上回盖尔在霍格沃茨的大堂邀请他做舞伴的时候，这个长睫毛灰卷发的男孩就搂着他的盖勒特的脖子，仿佛他们很亲密似的。后来的每一次，每一次他看见这个人同盖勒特站在一起的时候，不知道为什么轻易就能点燃自己的怒火。阿不思就站在盖勒特的身后，可以看见他脊背上零零碎碎的伤疤，深浅不一的。手臂上也有刀伤似的疤痕，甚至还有病态的诡谲的颜色，就像……黑魔法在杖尖的火花的颜色。

“我数到三，一，二，三——比赛开始！”

阿不思的魔杖在尖叫和掌声中疯狂挥舞，击中自己的大脑时竟还感觉到了胀痛，他的手法比前几次鲁莽了些，但变形咒语极快地生效了。盖勒特几乎什么都没做，他就这样扑进深黑色的湖水中，就在阿不思之前。他盯着溅起水花的湖面出了神，盖勒特从刚才开始好像就一直没有看他，从自己……脱了衣服开始。他逼迫自己摆脱一切杂念，他狠狠地扎进湖水中，全身的骨头在那一刹仿佛被冰冻住了，僵硬无比。

糟糕，他忘记给自己变一双蹼了。他的十根脚趾不安地扭动着，可是阿不思此时已经全身浸泡在水中。他怨自己因为心上人而分了神，并且现在已经来不及了，这尤为重要的一个小时必须要高效利用，否则别说救出阿利安娜，甚至自身难保。阿不思在变形咒的作用下顺畅地汲取氧气，刺骨的湖水在深处渐渐转温，流过他的敏感的胸膛，他拿起魔杖往自己的足部施了个变形咒，只能涌出一道水柱，慢悠悠地划向他的脚踝，还好咒语能生效，简单地形成了蹼状。

他轻轻地蹬腿就能顺着水流游好几米远，小刀被他用魔咒系在腰边上。他远离闪烁的阳光而闯入黑暗，光怪陆离的湖水漂荡着混乱的颜色，这美得令人炫目。阿不思的呼吸是亢奋中的急促，就仿佛他在魁地奇球场五指张开碰到金色飞贼的那一瞬，心脏灌满了岩浆。盖勒特现在会在哪儿？鱼群在他身旁打转跳起舞，鱼尾拍打他细嫩的胳膊。阿不思从未考虑过信息素能不能在水中传递的事情，也或许是出于标记，他可以明显地感知到盖勒特在附近。这个认知又让他浑身热得厉害。

他匆忙用小刀解决了缠人的格林洛迪，一种长角的丑陋的小怪物。盖勒特快让他发疯了，他不敢去回忆在裁判圆桌前的一幕，也许盖勒特有看他，用他惯用的刻薄、冷漠的眼神，像刀子一样的目光，去审视自己，审视他的Omega。即便如此阿不思也不会为自己的决定而后悔，盖勒特在脱去上衣的那一刻，有没有顾念过自己，哪怕一点儿呢？阿不思冷哼一声，全世界只有自己最了解盖勒特·格林德沃的自私和强势。

他游了不到十分钟就听见了那段曾被他听过无数遍的熟悉的旋律，人鱼们幻梦般的歌声在湖水中打起波纹，高低声部百转回旋，像是飘浮在天空的声音。

 

**只有一个钟头的时间，**

**要寻找和夺回我们拿走的物件……**

 

他看到了水草、石头蜗居、大岩石，甚至是长相几乎算得上丑陋和脏兮兮的人鱼，他们的笑容露出脏兮兮的黄色牙齿，可算是友好礼貌的微笑。阿不思只是朝他们温和颔首，还未来得及收回思绪，他的眸光就被一道混乱的金红色牢牢锁住。

那是盖勒特。他柔软的金发在湖水中铺平了，被水流卷起飘浮，他明明已经靠近了人质却是背对着他们，仿佛他们根本不重要。阿不思怔愣地看着他，外表依然是熟悉的迷人模样，却不难看出他有了个鳃。盖勒特的眼睛里流动着狠戾，他魔杖的杖尖就与一个拿长矛的人鱼隔了这么分毫，重重抵在他的喉间。他的唇缝中漏出了点气泡，仿佛在咬牙说些什么。人鱼嬉皮笑脸的表情早就撤去，他金黄色的眼珠瞪着盖勒特，瞳孔缩成针尖，一字一顿挤出声音：“我们不会给你。”

阿不思离他不远，但清晰可以看见盖勒特从容不迫地勾起嘴唇。他的杖尖倏然凝聚起炫目的火光，这与阿不思所施出的水柱不同，这是一道真正的光束，就与他在干燥的地面、空气中施法那样如出一辙。阿不思看见盖勒特的面庞甚至都点亮了，顷刻间他狠狠甩了一把刺目的魔咒，在人鱼身上劈下一条深色的伤痕。阿不思听到了愤怒的嚎叫声，混乱且歇斯底里，他们发狂似的扑向盖勒特。爆裂开的信息素渗入凝聚成湖水的水珠中，阿不思的腺体有点发胀凸起，像红肿了似的。

Alpha信息素的压制力格外渗人，与他发生标记的Alpha此刻情绪陷入暴乱，阿不思假使能发出声音，他一定会痛苦地呻吟。盖勒特极快地抽出身来，因为人鱼对魔法一窍不通，他们畏惧他握在手上的强大能量。人鱼们很快就退开，其中一个扶着他们受伤的同伴，十几双眼睛剜着盖勒特，胆怯又沉默。盖勒特扬扬眉毛转身游向他的人质，大方得仿佛进入他家的殿堂。

阿不思无言地跟在他身后，直到盖勒特转身才看见他。阿不思被信息素折磨得眼眶发红，白皙的肌肤透了一抹淡红色，他头顶着气泡，重重地咬住嘴唇。“你到底在做什么？”他用愤怒地摆弄口型，从腰间扯下小刀，再看见了陷入沉睡的弗洛里——盖勒特那个漂亮的小人质，他的灰鬈发温和地卷成一团。阿不思气得只剩下了抬眸的力气，他就这样缄默地瞥了盖勒特一眼。

盖勒特伸手抓住他的胳膊想抱住他，被阿不思用力挣开。但Omega终究略逊一筹，他被盖勒特圈在怀里似乎四肢都要被他缠断了。阿不思徒劳地发出恼怒的喘息，拿起小刀刮在绑住人质的石像上。盖勒特吻了吻他的脖子，就用一个简单的魔咒解绑了弗洛里将他抱在怀里。阿不思甚至无暇去思考他到底是如何在水中毫无障碍地施咒的，他只知道自己的眼眶烫得要命。

他割断了阿利安娜的绳索，在望见布朗巴顿的勇士的身影时飞快地向岸上游去。阳光将水透出一条缝，稍稍打在他的眼睛上。盖勒特游得比他快很多，他的身体只剩下了一个小点。阿不思可以看得出弗洛里就被他扛在身上，而他永远不可能这样对待一位女士——他偶尔低头看看他的阿利安娜，花季少女安详地熟睡着。阿不思的坏心情仿佛被拂去得一干二净，他满足地笑着，直到他的脑袋挣出水面。

欢呼声和尖叫声依然包围着他，有人将他拽上岸去。他困乏地呼吸着怀里紧紧搂着妹妹，眼睛眯得有点睁不开，但他仍然下意识地去寻找盖勒特的影子。他看见盖勒特被一条毯子裹了起来，然后被他嫌弃地扔到一边，阿不思虚弱地朝他微微一笑。只是目光落在盖勒特身旁的弗洛里身上后，他的笑容彻底破碎了。

他低头想去安抚自己的妹妹，并且用手温柔地抚摸她的脸颊。不同于其他被带上岸就恢复的人质，阿利安娜的双眼依旧紧闭着，丝毫没有要醒来的意思。

 

16.

 

校医院厚重的幕布泛着深灰色，呼啸的狂风打在窗棂上仿佛鬼魂的哀哭，被窗帘遮盖拒之门外。淡淡的烛光浮在女孩的面庞上，点亮她光洁的额头，淡蔷薇色的嘴唇抿成一条线，嘴角微微扬起不失俏皮，伏下的长睫毛再没颤动过。阿利安娜已经三天未睁眼，红润的脸颊及焕发的面容使她像是在梦中参加舞会的纯洁少女，安静而沉稳地熟睡着。

阿不思揉了揉刺痛的双眼，他斜仰在柔软的靠椅上四肢发麻，大腿疼得几乎失去知觉，呼吸紊乱中颤抖着惊醒，宛若被灌了一口极腥的湖水，诡谲的黑暗与人鱼的鬼魅歌声缠住他的五脏六腑，在脑内疯狂盘旋。“安娜！”他咕哝着喊叫出声，在空荡荡的校医院四处跌宕碰撞。

被第二场比赛剧烈折磨后的他本该去狠狠睡上一觉，但陷入沉睡的妹妹令他彻夜无法安心阖眼，甚至难以吐出一段清晰、连贯的语句。阿不福思的脑袋砸在阿利安娜的床边，后脑勺一束稀疏的头发露出一小截皮肤，他像是昏睡了过去，无论阿不思如何劝说都寸步不离。

由于她情况特殊，莱纳夫人悉心为阿利安娜划分出一道私人区域。阿不福思在他那句细微的咕哝中倏然睁开眼睛，警惕地仰起头眼圈发红地直瞪床上的人，凝视她熟睡的面庞不放。“她怎么还没醒。”他的声音粗砺得像刀背磨过砧板，沙哑又干涩。阿不思为他取了杯水，阿不福思就像行走在沙漠里的旅人狠狠地倒在嘴里，有水珠从杯子滚落在他的脖子上。“她到底会不会有事？”十六岁的阿不福思无助地抓住妹妹的袖子，然而莱纳夫人的语焉不详让他们都慌了神。

“莱纳夫人说——”阿不思抓住弟弟的手柔声安慰，在他抬眸见到莱纳夫人行使魔咒向他们飘来的银色瓶子和她拖曳至地的黑色长裙时，双眸又顿时熠熠闪光起来。“您来了！”他支起身子仰起头神情肃穆地凝视她。莱纳夫人身旁飘浮的瓶子被塞到了阿不思手里，她走近少女，手指轻轻触碰对方柔软的发丝，怜惜地注视女孩。“这个药水能帮你们睡个好觉。”她月牙形眼镜背后的目光闪动一下，“尤其是你，阿不思，你刚结束比赛必须要充足的休养。”

“好。但比起这个我更加担心——”阿不思反手将瓶子塞到阿不福思的手心里，“我妹妹的事。”

莱纳夫人就这样观赏阿不福思将瓶子扔回给他，又被阿不思强塞到对方的袖子中，露出一个温和的微笑。“她无大碍，只是体内被压制的魔力不稳定而发生波动，女孩脆弱的身体无法承受，在比赛的催眠中受了些刺激所以陷入沉睡。”女士抿紧嘴唇，仿佛又沉思着什么，邓布利多家的两个男孩屏住了气，她再低吟道，“你们母亲的回信我还需要再阅读几次，我会让她在几天后就醒来。不过她近日内及虚弱，不能承受心理刺激和生理刺激，睡眠必须充足。无法控制的力量也有可能伤及别人。”她用无限怜爱的目光看着床上的阿利安娜。“多有天赋的女孩，真可惜。”

阿不思像卸下了全身的重担一样浑身轻松，只要妹妹没有什么危险就皆大欢喜，只不过需要加大看管力度和照顾罢了，他满足地深吸一口气。“阿不思，你要不要去看一下我的欧石楠？”莱纳夫人突来的呼唤将他拔出思绪，阿不思的双眉又警惕地锁起。他茫然的看着她，下一秒便明白对方想找自己私下谈话。阿不思不明白有什么事还需要避开阿不福思谈论，原本放松的身体又紧绷起来。

“好。”他的手压在阿不福思的脑袋上，被人一掌拍开，“我在这儿陪她。”阿不福思嘟囔着说，他并不是什么也不清楚。阿不思觉得自己的鞋子像烧红的烙铁，每踩一步都将他烫得头皮发麻。他迈开碎步跟在莱娜夫人的后面，想转头与阿不福思交流眼神，却看见他趴在阿利安娜的床边，又疲惫地合上眼。

“您有什么想和我谈的吗，夫人？”阿不思的手指拨弄这些麻瓜植物的叶子，它们没有魔法也没有灵性，但异常乖巧温顺。莱纳夫人的微笑渐渐收敛，眼镜下挡住了一腔忧愁，温柔内敛的目光落在宽大的绿叶上。“阿利安娜最近有和什么人接触吗？”她说，“我在她的灵脉内找到了追踪魔咒，这是导致她力量不稳定的一大原因。”她先是低叹着，着看到了阿不思僵硬的身体，他的呼吸像是突然折断了一样。

追踪魔咒，阿不思记得这个。在缀满星星的夜空下，化成粉末的玻璃瓶涌出破碎的光芒，团团魔咒糅合在一起掀起沙尘，这是盖勒特向他展示的魔法，向他展现自己骨子里最变态最扭曲的欲望。 **魔法会留下痕迹。** 他低柔轻缓的嗓音像一个沉迷于致命实验的疯子，深浅不一的瞳孔被魔咒点亮时燃烧着暴乱的光。 **……你不考虑和我介绍一下邓布利多家族的凤凰灵脉？** 阿不思的心脏被一只手攥紧了，里面还涨满了浓稠的血液，不出意外的话，那是盖勒特的手。他魂不守舍地盯着莱纳夫人，眼珠子里盛满黏腻的液体。

“你要小心点，阿不思。”她说，“不是所有人都值得去相信。”

 

 

tbc

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一更会吵架。gg不是渣，他只是利己主义。


	10. 17-18

17.

 

第二场比赛的主角消失在斯莱特林的休息室里，他似乎整日整夜都窝在德姆斯特朗专属的寝房里琢磨什么魔咒，几乎没怎么用餐都能保持振奋的精神。一周了，整整一周，没有任何音讯。大家都太想见到他了，这个迷人的、浑身熠熠闪光的勇士，强壮勇猛的Alpha，本就该承受众人的崇拜和敬仰。学生们开始想念他那灼眼的金发，只要能远远望见一眼就令人满足。

“阿不思一定知道他在哪。”他们说。

阿不思在他柔软的卧床上昏睡了两天，勉强能赶上霍格沃茨的晚餐，浑身像散架了似的酸痛。比赛抽空了他所有的力气，妹妹耗尽了他所有的心神，他迷离地维持着呼吸。阿不福思也被莱纳夫人揪住鼻子扔回格兰芬多的寝室，他没有办法只好和兄长一样补充睡眠，但一到空闲时间还是偷偷溜回到校医院看妹妹。阿利安娜在莱纳夫人的魔咒的照料下一直都气色饱满，甚至是面带微笑的。

“不是所有人都值得去相信。”

他怔怔地回想莱纳夫人站在麻瓜植物旁与他的对话，肩膀连同手臂都难以抑制地发颤。他不知道盖勒特在哪，有一株带刺的荆棘在他的胸膛蔓延生长，扎进他的血肉。这一切将他的神智揪住了，他甚至无法安心地面对学校的功课，父母寄来的回信也语焉不详，并没有什么清晰丰富的信息，他反复阅读无数遍也捕捉不到什么有效的帮助。他与盖勒特的信息素也分离太久，他的干渴、焦躁、绝望搅拌在一起，像朵萎缩干裂的玫瑰花。

盖勒特到底他妈的在哪？他伤心地整日向斯莱特林的长桌探去眼神，却收获不到任何甘霖和滋润。他们之间的标记拯救不了他的恐慌与害怕，只能将伤害加深一道。阿不思感觉自己几乎要死在焦灼和困惑里，他现在应该去质问盖勒特·格林德沃，只有这样他才能解脱。直到他看见了弗洛里·库格尔。

阿不思神情凝重地盯着他，这个男孩一定知道盖勒特的下落，阿不思恶毒地揣测道。但他的高傲打断了他，只是因着嫉妒——是的，阿不思承认自己发了疯似的嫉妒他。自从他被选作珍宝开始，直至现在。他可是要名正言顺地找他自己的爱人，他的Alpha，整座城堡里与他关系最亲密的人。他居然还要通过外人来获取他的下落。

他阿不思居然也会有这么一天。阿不思面色阴沉地凝视那位灰色鬈发、淡棕色瞳孔的少年，那人的眼角略狭长竟生出些妩媚的味道来。阿不思这才开始细细端详他，发觉这人生了个好皮囊。阿不思发觉自己已经开始恨他了，但他刻意不去抑制这种恨意滋长，就任凭自己这么恨下去吧。

阿不思恐怕有些忘记自己生得是如何光彩迷人，他又开始疯狂地嫉妒起来。虽然德姆斯特朗的贵宾们几乎都是高大英俊，称得上漂亮的可只有这一位，况且这还是盖勒特的“朋友”呢。他辛辣刻薄地在心底嘲弄着。阿不思不自控地同弗洛里较起劲来，弯眸挤出一个僵硬却仍然温文尔雅的笑容，贴近了斯莱特林的长桌。“你好。”他风度翩翩地说，淡淡的檀木香遍布全身，他的眸底映出弗洛里眼中转瞬即逝的惊讶。“我认得你，你找盖勒特？”他露出一个甜美的微笑，唇齿间小巧的虎牙尖利得很，无比扎眼。这一刹他释放出一股葡萄柚味的清甜的信息素，使他闻起来非常可口。

阿不思的身体在触及男孩信息素的那刻就像被利剑贯穿了，一道闪电瞬间将他劈中。他很快就尝到了舌根古怪的胆汁味。

“你是个Omega？”他的舌头像被沸水烫过那样毫无生气。弗洛里眨动他诱人的漂亮眼睛，长长的淡色睫毛快乐地扇动，他咬着嘴唇打量着阿不思，“是啊，这里不止我一个。Omega需要为Alpha们做后勤工作，比如安抚他们的情绪，或者……”

“纾解他们的情欲？”阿不思的声音宛若坚硬的冰块，他的音调直坠入低谷。弗洛里发觉他突如其来的冷漠，狡黠地勾唇一笑，“这也算一条，不过他们更喜欢在布朗巴顿和霍格沃茨找新鲜的。”他说着俏皮地转了转眼珠子，手指悄悄攀上阿不思的袖口轻轻勾住，“你放心，盖勒特一直都是个同性恋，他不会对Omega感兴趣的。”

阿不思察觉到时想收回手却被用力拽住。“我更喜欢你这一款。”弗洛里尖尖的两枚虎牙露出来时衬着陷入的酒窝，同类的信息素叫阿不思丝毫不为所动却窘迫得只想脱身。他确实被Omega追求过，但从不曾遇见如此直白的性暗示。“我和盖勒特是……”

“我知道。”男孩收起暧昧的笑容像是恶作剧得逞了似的，“我逗你玩的。”他正了正身子，“如果你要找盖勒特，他在——”

阿不思不知为何身子突然绷紧，背后传递来滚烫的温度，接而将他整个人裹紧包围，他瞳孔微缩痛苦地挤出一声喘息。他能听见弗洛里惊喜地拔高音调：“盖勒特！”阿不思急切地转身，发丝都在空中飘浮凌乱了，弗洛里已经踢开座位扑到人面前。阿不思看见盖勒特颧骨的痕迹更加割手，脸颊有点浅浅的凹陷，眼神并无特别的神采，可怕的是他的左手小臂上有道缠紧的绷带，黑色的魔咒宛若薄雾和光圈，挣扎咆哮着想要溢出。

阿不思心疼地张开了嘴，他怔愣着看着爱人的脸颊，他不知道盖勒特这一周到底在经受什么。“你受伤了？”弗洛里刻意压低的声音，阿不思几乎能推断出他们到底在私下干了什么见不得光的勾当，“是被它伤害的？实验成功了？”他的瞳孔里那一瞬间闪烁着火光，一连抛出了三个急切的问题。盖勒特没有理会他，手搭在弗洛里的肩膀上将人推开，反手抱住了定在原地僵硬的阿不思的腰。

阿不思轻轻地喘着气，他将盖勒特的腰抱得更紧，信息素尚是温柔地缠绕他的身体，阿不思贪婪地吸吮盖勒特的信息素，这是延续他生命的源泉。他的思念此时四分五裂，劈头盖面地从他头顶上浇灌下来。这让阿不思狂躁的内心又掀起了一番冲动。

——他要抛下一切和这个人走。

 

18.

 

夜空流动着温柔的银光，闪烁着星点的光芒。舒柔的风摆动阿不思微卷地发尾，如波浪微微颤动，他们站在曾经铺满玫瑰的小径上，心照不宣地记得彼此在槲寄生下甜蜜而又纠缠的吻。时间卷去了玫瑰花瓣，在魔力的催动下灌木丛青翠浓郁，将他们包裹在此地。

“你的手……我可以帮你配制一些魔药。”阿不思的手指小心翼翼地抚过盖勒特的手腕，他的心可怜地揪成一团，仿佛这骇人的伤是受在自己身上。绷带紧紧地勒着骨感丰富的小臂，渗出黏稠的猩红与墨色，还有呼之欲出的危险魔咒折磨他的骨肉。阿不思能敏锐地获得对黑魔法的感知，Omega的天性使他不敢向盖勒特过问这人到底在做什么危及生命的不要命的实验。盖勒特轻描淡写地口吻令他愤怒又无奈：“没什么问题，弗洛里能解决。”

在这个危险的单词从盖勒特的舌尖拨出的时候，仿佛导火索被擦出了隐秘的火星，阿不思的神情以极其微妙的瞬间化为愕然与羞恼。“他是你绝妙的帮手，不是吗？”在这句讥讽的话脱口而出的刹那阿不思的头脑被后悔灌满，但他已经无法阻止脱离意识的嘴唇和舌头。盖勒特骤然抬起眸，用某种尖锐的几乎要将他看透的眼神刺穿阿不思。他觉得自己的身体变成冰块，无法动作。

“我刚刚看见他拉着你？”盖勒特漫不经心地转移话题，每一个咬字都表露着刻意，“胆子越来越大了。”

阿不思丝毫没有捕捉到盖勒特口齿间的醋意，他只知道他的爱人在自己面前提了同一个Omega，足足两次。这个认知叫他的鼻子莫名的酸痛起来，酥麻的噬咬感爬上鼻梁，曼延至干涩的双眼。他放下了原抓着盖勒特的手，另一件心事在胸膛中沉重地压迫着他，就是那片缠绕他、使他变得泥泞不堪的荆棘，他要鼓起勇气亲手将刺一根一根拔出来。大脑突突地发出警报要求他逃离这里，阿不思害怕地双手打颤。

“你妹妹醒了吗？”在他还未开口之前，盖勒特已经切断了他的思绪，他的舌头似乎被点燃了。阿不思的眸光有些许呆滞，他像是脱离了魂魄的躯壳，口中咀嚼着盖勒特意味不明的话语，倘若是细究，他几乎能明白这意味着什么。“她……还没醒。”阿不思的面色在夜空下直勾勾地转为苍白，一种绝望的火焰腾空而起。

盖勒特毫不留情地继续他的暴行：“追踪魔咒并没有伤害，三天之内她差不多也会醒了。”

阿不思的喉咙像被人的手掐住，他的口腔又开始涌上奇怪的胆汁味，舌根隐约的刺痛迫使他发觉自己已经将其咬得血肉模糊。猜测被盖勒特毫无保留地化作现实，对方的主动坦白且并无悔意的态度仿佛在和他谈论今天的晚餐。阿不思浑身发抖地攥紧拳头，他用牙缝中挤出一丝不可思议的、唯一所能发出的无助又抗拒的声音：“……我无法接受你伤害我妹妹这件事。”

盖勒特的眸光在刹那闪烁着诡异的星火，他直直逼入阿不思的瞳孔深处，强迫爱人与他对视。他挑起一个尚是轻松的笑容，力所能及地抹去了笑意间所有的嘲弄，保留一份专门为阿不思摆设的温柔。他想伸手搂阿不思的腰，被人退了一步惊恐地躲开了。“你管这叫‘伤害’？阿尔……她并没有受伤，我只是让她睡了几天。”

确实如此。毫无破绽的回答让阿不思心怀悲意，盖勒特试图碰他的手指擦过他的手背，肌肤与肌肤间的摩擦直接能点燃空气。他烫伤似的咬牙忍受着。“你在做这件事以前为什么不征求我的意见？你知不知道被你施了魔咒的人是我的小妹妹？”他一字一顿地轻声说道，眼中毫不掩饰地流露的失望和困惑。

“……你的意见？阿尔，宝贝儿，你是Omega，你不必要操心这些事情。我希望你专注于比赛。”

“那我应该操心什么？操心该给你生几个孩子吗？”阿不思的情绪已经失控地爆发，他的音调直勾勾地掀起，眼眶剧烈地燃烧着，“你现在——”他狠狠拽住了盖勒特的手臂，声音颤抖而咬牙切齿，“停止强调Omega这个词，还有机会让我原谅你。”

盖勒特眼中的柔情一扫而空，从他的眸底可以渐渐映出混浊模糊的凌厉，在它还未彻底成型插入阿不思的胸膛之间，盖勒特尽他所能得保持冷静。他知道自己从来都是轻而易举地出言不逊，但他不希望自己暴躁的脾气会伤害到他的阿不思。“我想象过与你并驾齐驱，”他竭力循循善诱，语气低柔又深情，“因为当时我还以为你是Alpha。但我现在改变主意了，从标记你那天开始——我要保护你。你是我的Omega，我不会拿你冒险。”

阿不思头痛欲裂，在他无法继续发问的间隙里盖勒特再度逼问道：“你真的以为比赛规则里要求只让Alpha参加是一场性别歧视吗？”

这句话让二人间陷入了死寂般的沉默，阿不思的喘息声告示他刚刚经历过一场灾难性的精神冲击，几个月来堆积的情绪层层翻涌，最后上升至顶峰。

“我的价值不止在于此，盖勒特……”

“我知道，所以我选择了你。”

阿不思毕竟是个Omega，他无法控制生理上的刺激，眼圈因头脑分泌的激素更加发红，有湿漉漉的液体涌上边缘打转，他努力忍住泪意不让盖勒特发现。“你根本不是选择了我，你只是选择了一个优秀的Omega。”他跌宕起伏的声音走了音，变得黏稠又湿润，“我根本不觉得你爱我，如果你爱我，你就会尊重我……你只是想占有我而已。”他强迫自己说下去，他逼着自己张合的嘴唇一字一句刻下这些伤人的话语，埋藏在心里已久的揣测全部被他从心里挖了出来泼在盖勒特身上。

“‘你不会成为任何人的附庸’……”阿不思机械又绝望地背诵道，他的身体已经不由自主地后退，双腿不受自己控制地发软颤抖，他想逃离面前这个将他束缚捆绑、又叫他甘之如饴的人，“你曾经是这么对我说的，当时我还可笑地以为你懂我。”盖勒特像一道魔咒让他不可控地陷入迷恋，即使只是单纯的信息素就能叫他中了毒似的发疯。他曾抛弃一切尊严和高傲乖乖向心爱的人敞开双腿，就为了博得这个人一点儿心悦的微笑。

他迟钝地反应到自己的异常，大脑又仿佛缺氧般变得模糊空白，鼻腔和口腔又浸入湿咸的水。他几乎无法呼吸，每后退一步都能感觉到这种折磨越发强烈。“阿不思。”盖勒特的声音已经化作冰冷的利刃，割破他全身的血管，“回来。”他只是稍稍地提高音量，信息素就咆哮着扑向阿不思，啃咬他每一寸的骨头。阿不思的眼泪终于断了线尽数掉落，眼睫毛沾上的直至流向面颊、下颚在地上一瓣一瓣碎开。

盖勒特已经彻底动怒，他此刻像一只蓄势待发的狼，眼里的火星子喷溅出来，仿佛下一秒就要将阿不思撕碎。

阿不思丝毫不畏惧他的气势，他愤怒地发现软弱的自己被汹涌的信息素所胁迫，恶毒的话语已经无法阻挡地劈开喉咙，甚至他也无法分清这到底是恼怒的口不择言还是他真实的本意，口齿中滚出了伤人的怒吼：“你别妄图用信息素控制我。我这辈子最后悔的事情，就是他妈和你发生标记关系！”

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 盖哥爱他的！！他们相爱的！！只是在AO  
> 关系上有思想的矛盾点，毕竟是ABO世界观。


	11. 19-21

19.

 

阿不思坦荡地迎接了发情期的到来，这是数月以来唯一一次失去伴侣独自承受的痛苦。

从发丝到颤抖的身躯直至泥泞的下体无一不湿透，双腿软到撑不起身体。腺体咆哮着需要信息素的抚慰，在他的后颈灼灼燃烧。他咬着被子和枕头将它们撕扯得乱七八糟，连大脑都不愿放过他，每个夜晚他被拖拽入极深的梦境，无数次在梦里见到那金色的发丝勾着他的红发，就如同过去的每一次性事那般凶狠残酷。阿不思在深夜呜咽成一个泪团子，抑制魔药也没有多少了，仅剩的存货药效大失，也根本无法满足他这个已经完成标记的Omega。

他的痛苦只有一道叫盖勒特的咒语才能解开。阿不思逼迫自己用了强效的抑制魔咒，魔咒的伤害比汤剂严重许多，它不像魔药那般拥有没有温和的抚慰作用，而是强硬地阻止信息素和发情的爆发。他在三天内以肉眼可见的速度剧烈消瘦下来，本就较纤细的手腕只剩了一层薄皮。阿不福思四处求助身边的Omega好友和莱纳夫人，才能借到少许有助于缓解Omega发情期痛苦和增加精神体力的魔药。

“我要杀了那个傻逼。”作为Beta的阿不福思见到兄长憔悴的模样发出暴躁的嚎叫，阿利安娜也跑过去抱他摇摇欲坠的身体。自她从校医院醒来后，莱纳夫人的观察报告说她体内的魔力活动比先前都静默得多，仿佛已经在她的沉睡中建立了稳固的体系。阿不思怜惜地抚摸妹妹柔软的头发，唇边还荡漾着令人心疼的温和。

“第三场比赛临近了，计划依旧照样进行吧？”弗洛里慵懒地搭着身子，他斜倚在斯莱特林的休息室的柔软沙发上，有条长而光滑的银绿色幕布垂下来遮挡他们和斯莱特林的学生。几个德姆斯特朗的Alpha在下棋，险些拆掉了棋盘。盖勒特手上捧着一本厚重的旧书，面色淡然地同弗洛里坐在角落。他恍若未闻地停止了漫无目的的翻书动作，并未抬起眸来但弗洛里仍能清晰地看见他的睫毛不着痕迹地颤了一下。

“怎么？你犹豫了？”弗洛里仗着已经施好的闭耳咒扬起声音，眼眶被他的惊异撑开了，他不可思议地瞪着盖勒特。后者根本不想理会他，只是原地闭上眼歇息的模样。他不可能忘记阿不思发情期的日期，他能远远地窥探到阿不思虚弱的身影，仿佛一折就断的腰曲线仍在，这朵玫瑰明明已经疲惫到脱力却依旧高傲地挺起身板，强打精神的模样扎着盖勒特的皮肤，他能感觉到血液汩汩流出。“你和你男朋友吵架了？妈的，看在梅林的份上，你以前谈的那些小情人我也不见你这样啊？”

“你太聒噪了，我一个都不想回答。”即使是阴沉的声音也轻易能让人听出那份沮丧和无精打采，弗洛里不经思考就能认定他此刻的颓废一定和那个传说中的阿不思·邓布利多有关。“哈，为了更伟大的利益，你如果就只是因为恋爱把我们俩一年前精心打算好的计划给毁了，我饶不了你。”

“我再强调一次。”盖勒特突兀地睁开眼露出眼下的两颗似乎并不真切的恶魔般一深一浅的瞳孔，弗洛里毕竟也是个Omega，他的身体因Alpha凶狠的气势极快地瑟缩了一下，“这是我的计划，不是你的。你只是知情者，而不是参与者。”

弗洛里先是张嘴才发现无法辩驳，再冷冷地哼了一声转头趴在沙发上。他恶意地释放自己的信息素去撩拨离他们不远的一个身材魁梧的的Alpha，一边朝那头舔唇眨眼，一边没有好气地回击盖勒特，“是是，我这种给你做后勤打杂的人，还真算不上什么参与者。”

他已经被迈步走来的Alpha抱在了怀里，故作勾人的嬉笑声叫盖勒特拧着眉往沙发边缘嫌弃地挪动。“格林德沃，我十一岁就是全校唯一一个能把你揍骨折的人，我被分化成Omega只是造化弄人，不代表你有资格看不起我。”他傲慢地仰起头像只懒倦的猫躺在成年巫师的怀里，心不在焉地同那人调情。突然不知有个什么东西被魔咒往自己脸上抛来，还好他敏锐地偏头躲过了这场攻击，脸颊边掠过了一阵冷风。他摆动魔杖接住那个球状物，刚捏住手指就陷了进去。外壳柔软可以直接捏出印子，但很快就弹回去恢复原状。

谁都知道这是什么，这可以用魔咒将自己的信息素保存在里面。弗洛里的笑容在目光触及它那刻渐渐恢复快意和狡黠，他抬头吻了吻身后Alpha的嘴唇，从人的怀里挣扎着坐稳了。“给阿不思。”盖勒特言简意赅地说，垂下眸去继续读他手中这本几乎被没他翻过页的书。“心疼自己小男友啦？”弗洛里笑嘻嘻地把玩着手里的信息素小球，“跑腿费。”

两块冰淇淋硬糖被甩到弗洛里身上，他愤怒地拾起硬糖撕开包装。“你就拿这个打发我。”嘴里含着清甜的糖果令他心情愉悦，弗洛里在刚刚勾搭上的帅哥耳边低喃了句“晚上约你”。

他直起身整理装束，用手指扣稳半解的衬衫，抬眸回忆起了些什么事，猛得睁开半眯着的眼睛。“对了，那个死老头说的，关于你只要获得三强争霸赛的冠军，就给你撤销退学处分那件事情……”盖勒特漫不经心地用手指捻住薄薄的泛黄的纸页，脆得稍稍一折就断了一片，他不屑地扬眉朝他溢出微笑，辛辣而又饱含讥讽地吐出一句：“你觉得我真的在乎那张毕业证明？”

顷刻间弗洛里怔愣了一下，他掀起将光线阻隔在外的银绿交织的幕布，光束投射入暗室，卷起了金色的尘粒，盖勒特的发丝被照耀得灿烂闪烁。他叹息着发出了自嘲的笑声，三强争霸赛对于盖勒特·格林德沃来说只是场游戏罢了——为了更伟大的利益。这个该死的利己主义，而他自己又在多操心什么呢？

弗洛里转身背影灵活地绕进了斯莱特林的学生中。盖勒特直勾勾地盯着他的身影直至看不见为止，仿佛他的心被装在了那块方寸之地，跟随着弗洛里手里抓着的那只物什，一同远去了。

希望它能帮到阿不思，在自己看不见的地方缓解他的痛苦。与此同时，在他的内心最深处，有个声音告诉自己，弗洛里说得是对的。为了更伟大的利益，就必须要有牺牲。

 

20.

“……你再说一遍。”

阿不思浅蓝色的双眸冰冷地倒映出比赛主持人的面庞，一向柔和似温水的眸光霎时间像尖锐的冰刃，眼中却莫名地烧着烈火。

主持人在这样的视线下哽不出声音，生硬地朗声道：“德姆斯特朗的勇士盖勒特·格林德沃不见踪影，比赛因为他已经延迟了两个小时，现在已经无法再继续等待了。”阿不思的瞳孔在眼眶内激烈地紧缩着，刮着魔杖的指甲断了一根。“可是一旦被火焰杯选中就必须完成比赛，这是规定——”他磕磕巴巴地说。

“我们已经力所能及去找他了。”主持人毫不留情的打断了他，他的冷漠与不耐烦通过扬声魔咒传到到没一个人耳中，“整整两个小时，我们翻遍了整个霍格沃茨，但是一无所获。现在你唯一需要做的就是完成比赛，格林德沃先生无论是死是活，我们会在第一时间发出通知。”

“不能取消或者延期吗？”德姆斯特朗的位置边缘发出激动的咆哮，自校勇士的不知所踪引起无穷无尽的谩骂和争执，在比赛的关键时刻出了这让人恼火的岔子，所有人高涨的热情被泼下的水。很快主持人就以他十倍地音量高亢地反击：“我们精心布置了一个月的场地，没法凭你的个人喜好肆意变动时间。”

他有理有据的回驳令在场的所有人都泄了气。盖勒特·格林德沃是整场三强争霸赛的爆点，凡是认识字的人都能通过一张单薄的报纸开始陷入对他激烈的迷恋，而这个我行我素、不负责任的Alpha就这样抛下了令人翘首期盼的最后一场决赛，选择了人间蒸发。大家哀嚎着，纷纷撤下赌注，全部押在了阿不思·邓布利多身上。

没有谁比现在的阿不思更恍惚。他感觉自己的双腿不受使唤飘浮在半空，他整个身躯重心不稳地悬空着，无论是眼帘掀起或是落下，眸前的场景也永远不会改变——分明是混沌不堪的黑暗与水面。他低下眼用手指掐住了自己鼻尖上的软肉，细腻的肌肤被指甲压出深深的一道痕迹，他失神地凝视着脚前一小片草地，嫩草安静地贴着阿不思的鞋边，他能闻到雨后泥土的味道。

盖勒特离开了？他的大脑里只浮现出了这一句话。痛觉已经无法感知，他疼到了失去知觉。阿不思麻木地抓紧了自己的魔杖，右手中指被自己磕断的指甲处溢出细细的血丝。

 

在他抱着那袋被当做三强争霸赛冠军奖励的一千块金加隆在校医院的床失落地熟睡的时候，口齿间萦绕着残余的魔咒的气息。他的枕头晕开几瓣湿漉漉的痕迹，在魔咒强行的催睡下依然在梦中流了泪。这个曾被信息素折磨到发疯过的身体虚弱的少年仍旧顽强地扑向了作为胜利标志的火焰杯，只剩下了遍体鳞伤。

刚躺在病床上昏迷的时候，他的Omega信息素实在无法隐埋地大肆喷涌，将莱纳夫人吓得不清。当时只有她一人在场，再者莱纳夫人是绝对值得相信的人，阿不思的虚弱间放心而又坦诚地透露了自己的秘密。然而在聊到关于伴侣的话题的时候，他的脖子与耳根不由自主的变成病态的红色，像细细密密的噬咬般叫他痛苦，尤其是腺体又开始发出尖叫。他落着泪痛吟着，整个身体毫无安全感地蜷缩起来。莱纳夫人施了好几个安抚的咒语才使他冷静。阿不思对他Alpha的过激反应再加上校间的流言裴语，使她能猜准个大半。

“我被丢下了。”她只能在这么点时间里听到他毫无感情地冷静陈述，无情地仿佛在叙述他的变形术论文。

短短两天他在床上策划好了一切。他已经读了七年级，等到毕业以后他就去圣芒戈医院用魔法洗去标记，将他的烙印永远除去，最好是再也无法接受标记的程度。使用他的Alpha身份，并且携带他三强争霸赛冠军的荣耀，会有很光明的前途。直到弗洛里·库格尔来探望他的那个午后前，这个念头仍是他的心灵支柱，是他对未来唯一的期望。阿不思试图抹去盖勒特在自己心中死灰般的信念，而最终他绝望地发现，在这场感情的征战里他输得一败涂地。

灰色的鬈发这辈子都不可能为阿不思带来值得高兴的喜悦，他冷漠地将头闷在有淡淡香味的被子里，佯装没有听见人的脚步声和呼吸。

“我不想听。”阿不思轻声压低声音，仿佛想刻意营造强硬的拒绝态度，但作为一名伤患他实在是软弱无力，只能发出虚弱的气音。弗洛里缄默地注视床上脆弱的阿不思，他从包里取出一本陈旧的书，光洁的封面上缀着几个能移动的人偶。“盖勒特给你的。”

阿不思直白地拒绝了他：“我不需要。从今以后他与我无关。”他的肩膀微微抽搐，渗出的汗液浸湿了单薄的衬衣，在被子底下极度缺氧中他的面颊覆上红色，仿佛一个醉意朦胧的人。这明显是个违心的话，谁都能听得出来。“这是《诗翁彼豆故事集》。”弗洛里自顾自的往下说，他咬着牙假意不理会阿不思的抗拒，“他说他给你标注了些笔记。”阿不思发出一声嗤笑，他将脑袋从松软闷热的被子里解放出来。“他只给我留了一本童话书？”

他的声音有些虚弱且软媚，在明媚的阳光下分明更显动人。弗洛里在晃神下险些将他认做了一个Omega，但他下一刻更是无奈地嘲笑自己荒谬的念头。一个三强争霸赛的冠军，怎么可能会是Omega？阿不思的红发无拘无束地肆意披散在肩头，淡蓝色如湖泊的蓝眸仍然清澈见底。他的嘴唇是饱满的花瓣状，与盖勒特薄得锋利的嘴唇大相庭径。

“盖勒特是不是没告诉你，他参加三强争霸赛的目的？”

一声毫无意义的反问仿佛一道魔咒击中了阿不思，他原本掀起的唇瓣在失神中缓缓闭合。他好看的眉毛不自觉蹙起，发红的眼角还残余着泪珠本是格外勾人的模样，但此刻仍是被他发挥出几道凌冽来。弗洛里可以清晰地看见他的手掌将平整的床单揉皱，断裂了指甲的中指还用温和的魔咒包裹着。阿不思溢出了一阵打颤的喘息，手掌失态地捂住发出声音的嘴唇。记忆从他眼前喷薄而出，迷乱了他的视线。

从盖勒特的伤疤开始，他的背后狰狞的伤疤痕迹曼延至手臂上遍布，甚至胸膛与小腹都有各样的黑魔法的痕迹，仿佛他正在承受着这个年龄不该承受的暴行。还记得阿不思无意间在湖中窥探到他与人鱼近乎残暴的对峙，倘若只是为了完成比赛，人鱼又为什么会对他流露出这般憎恶的眼神呢？他能回忆起盖勒特消失得无影无踪的两周，从未出现过霍格沃茨的公共场合，回来时只留下了手臂上黑魔法烙下的伤痕，而当时的自己却没头没脑将注意力全都转移在了醋意和怒意身上……

更有趣的来了。他曾经以为盖勒特只是拥有与众不同的性癖好，但如今来看，他究竟为什么要收集自己的香氛魔咒，还将它们一一分解至颗粒？阿不思的身体已经不自控地发软，但理性逼迫他继续往下思考。我不行了，他酸痛的眼眶说，盖勒特·格林德沃究竟向自己隐瞒了多少事情……他险些忽略了最重要的一条。

邓布利多家的凤凰灵脉。

这是所有问题的关键根源，格林德沃最初不怀好意的靠近与接触，极有可能是觊觎他体内流淌的魔力。假若将这一切线索全部重组……阿不思的手指已经缠在自己的发丝间狠狠拉拽，他昏胀的大脑头痛欲裂，耳边开始有细密的嗡嗡鸣叫声。他痛苦地用指甲掐自己的脸颊，徒劳地希望疼痛能令他保持清醒。“盖勒特遇见你是一场意外。”弗洛里的声音仿佛离他很遥远，“但这也不能阻止他继续进行计划，实际上他已经在一年多前被德姆斯特朗除名了——因为他一个差点闹出人命的黑魔法实验，如果你想知道的话。”他的语气中竟然添上了病态的崇拜。

阿不思睁着眼恍惚地注视他，瞳孔间充满着单纯无害。“他的参加比赛的目的不是冠军，甚至也不是你。这是一场可以提供大量干货的比赛，对他的实验与研究可以提供很多的帮助。”他一字一顿地说，“他本来从被德姆斯特朗退学的那刻起就打算一走了之，但你也知道，毕竟他……”弗洛里起身将那本并不崭新的《诗翁彼豆故事集》放在阿不思的床头边，悄悄地瞥一眼阿不思毫无生气的眼神，他甚至曾经对这人怀揣过爱慕，“毕竟你们好上了，所以他不会对你撒手不管。他要求你等他。”

“这书被上了魔咒，需要你的一滴血才能打开。”

他是Omega，所以他不必要操心这些事情。这是盖勒特原原本本的话，每一个单词都用刀尖刻在阿不思的记忆里。他们纠缠在一起的时候除了谈情说爱，几乎都没了其他，AO之间的本能远超过一切理智，他们一旦发生肢体触碰，就是两头兽类的相互撕扯。阿不思可悲地发现他对他的Alpha一无所知。自己就像蒙蔽了双眼似的，盲目地听他甜言蜜语，接受疼爱，引以为傲的判断力和决策力统统消失殆尽。事实上校长说的是正确的，阿不思毫不否认，Omega——

“一个危险的性别，危险、缺乏自制力，又轻易受诱惑，不会被赋予重任。”

临走前弗洛里不舍地仰头在门边望了片刻，阿不思已经再度昏睡过去。他的愤怒、委屈和不甘，全部都浸透在了睡眠中。

 

21.

 

阿不思百无聊赖地搅动着碗里的意大利面，叉子将这些油光发亮的食物越缠越多，丰盛的晚餐却令他毫无食欲。豌豆从阿不福思的盘子里弹跳到他的碗里，他作为尽职尽责的兄长便摆弄魔杖将豌豆重新归还给他，遭到了阿不福思的瞪眼。

坎德拉用手帕去擦阿利安娜的嘴唇，被她晃着头挣脱了。“我年纪不小了妈妈。”她刚刚烘干的长发垂在身边，浓密又柔顺，乍一看夹杂着些许流动般的金发丝，随着她的身子摇摆时在阿不思的眼前晃荡飞扬，莫名的扎眼。坎德拉慈爱地撑着下巴凝视自己的长子，温和地说：“魔法部那边已经寄了一叠信过来要求你去工作了，你要不要和父亲一起去那里看看？”

那一袋亮晶晶的金加隆被摆在家里最显眼的位置，是阿不思令人骄傲的战利品。他用叉子戳穿了一只肥嫩的虾，以前端最尖锐的部分剖开它的身体。“等我写完论文再说吧。”他轻柔地回答说，将它白皙的肚皮割了一道残酷的划痕。坎德拉抬眸诧异地瞅了他一眼。

“阿伯说你在学校交了男朋友，然后分手了？”

“……是啊。”

阿不福思义愤填膺又添油加醋地将整个糟糕的故事报告给父母听的时候，他本人也在场。这个可怜的主角在弟弟毫无天赋的故事叙述能力下重新将这一年完整地过了一遍，每一束刺痛都记忆尤新地鞭挞在他身上。阿不思觉得心脏被泼了一层辣油，呼吸道像灌入了浓稠的烈火威士忌，第一次如此迫切地想要逃离自己最亲的这群人身边。

“他知道你的真实性别吗？”

餐桌上短暂的沉默。

“阿尔，我一直都觉得你没有必要，你现在追求的一切都没有必要。安心地接纳你的性别，接纳你自己，这是我希望看到的。”

阿不思用魔法将一罐酒从柜子里翻出来，被坎德拉用魔咒制止在原处。“我承认你是我最骄傲的孩子。”阿不思的头发仿佛窜起的火焰，束着他发丝的发带在他失望的眼神中崩裂，他再次甩动魔杖，强迫那罐酒瓶子从柜子旁飘了过来。“你知道你作为一个Omega参加三强争霸赛，要面对着比那些Alpha高出多少倍的风险吗？”

坎德拉见他毫不犹豫地剔开盖子就往杯子里灌满，将瓶子夺至手中给阅读报纸的珀西瓦尔也灌满了一杯。她耐心地啜了一口甜果酒，用魔杖给阿不思点了一道冷凝咒，他发烫的头皮顿时宛若盖上冰块，整个人惬意地柔软下来。坎德拉很明白如何对付自己的儿子，她轻声细语地说：“还记得你的巴沙特婆婆吗？她前两天刚跟我提起她的侄孙来探望她了呢，还说是个又高又帅的Alpha，去认识一下，你们年轻人聊聊天，指不定……”

“妈妈！”果酒让阿不思冰冷的四肢百骸重新恢复温暖，血液的流淌也欢快了许多，他完全听不下自己母亲这些歪主意，果断地打断了她，“我刚分手，不想要着急地找下一个。”他往盘里的水果上倒了一堆叠起的沙拉酱，酒精将他的脸颊熏得透红，他把杯中的残余的甜味用舌头卷去，满足地咂着嘴。

酒精真是个好东西，有时比一忘皆空都来得有效得多。他喝空了一杯后又给自己斟一杯，黏牙又甜腻的果酒从口腔一路烧到胃里，温暖渐渐高涨为火热，第三杯的时候珀西瓦尔的眉头已经皱在了一起，他放下报纸目光严厉。阿不思的眼眸扑朔迷离，鼻尖发出了柔软的哼哼声。“我不会找Alpha结婚的。”他坚定地说。

夏日的戈德里克山谷苍翠欲滴，缀满青绿色的茂密草坪和巨树树枝在风中摇曳。灼热的光束从穹苍直射下来席卷大地，夏天是灿烂的金色。只要微微掀起窗帘，阳光就能直白地闯入阿不思的房间，浇灌在缩在床铺间的人身上。房间因着魔咒而保持凉爽轻快，没什么比一场酣畅淋漓的午睡更加令人愉快的事情，他的发丝被枕头压得半翘，睫毛遮住睡眼朦胧的双眸，来抵挡刺眼的光芒。

他从床上爬到书桌旁，桌上还摊开着一大份羊皮纸和一支羽毛笔，纸上还剩着写得一半的论文和散开一片的理论厚书。他用了个无杖咒使乱糟糟的书面变得暂且整齐后，他看到那个被自己掀开了些的《诗翁彼豆故事集》，书页已经翘起了一角且压出折痕。

盖勒特给他留下的东西，他割开自己的手指才能将它打开。他不明白自己为什么不直接将它一丢了之，为什么还要将这个毫无责任心的Alpha留下的物什如珍宝般看管着。他确实怀揣着卑微的、可笑的希冀，指望着盖勒特可以回来——他一定会道歉，为自己所说的话，为自己做的一切。阿不思怎么会后悔和他发生标记呢？盖勒特已经力所能及地把自己足以给出的爱都给他了。

他用手指轻轻地拨开硬皮封面，眸光暗淡地扫过扉页，可以看见有未蘸墨水的笔尖在其上深深的划痕，是一个奇异的图形。这像是在梦中见过，或者在哪个深藏在过去的记忆中，但阿不思没有领会这到底是什么意思——一个竖线，一个圆圈，和三角形。

倏然间门口传来了母亲的声音，她在楼下用传声魔咒敲击着他的房门，突兀地开口说：“阿不思，巴沙特婆婆带着她的侄孙过来拜访了，下来招待一下客人！”

阿不思被突如其来的声音吓得身体一抖，手上的书登时掉落在地上。他慌忙站起来扣上自己敞开的扣子，极力抚平衬衫上被自己压出的凌乱褶皱，他用一双白袜子遮住自己光洁的小腿，暗自祈祷自己母亲还未向外透露自己是Omega的事情。待他穿戴完毕以后，阿不思移开椅子弯腰想捡起那本摔在地上的书。

他看见此刻翻开的书页上有一张薄薄的信笺，还有一张裁剪平齐的卡片，上面是一张画，画中的人却是自己。

阿不思怔愣着，心跳骤然加快至撞击肋骨，在千万思绪还未侵略大脑之前，母亲的呼喊宛若敲击他的雷声，将他狠狠地拔回现实。他仓皇地将那张信笺塞入自己的马甲内里，抓起外套就推开自己的房门，甚至忘了用魔法，竭尽所能地往楼梯下大喊：“我过来了！”

 

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结了！完结撒花！结局是半年前就构思好的开放性结局。  
> 保留了很多原著的设定，比如理念不合（思想冲突）、事业比老婆重要、gg各种丧心病狂的实验等等，最有趣的是gg从最开始就制定好的计划（当然是找死圣）  
> 弗洛里可以理解为gg的第一位“信徒”，瞧瞧这个从小到大慢慢建立起的崇拜，毕竟gg拥有让人折服的魔力。  
> 所以……完结了我还是很高兴的，会有一篇番外。  
> 谢谢大家一直阅读和支持，后期并没有很多黄色废料并且垃圾的剧情发展也特别感谢你们能吃下去，谢谢


End file.
